Chances of Survival (Original)
by JimKirk1
Summary: When the U.S.S Enterprise finds spatial distortions in a distant sector of space, Kirk goes to investigate. What he finds could change the Federation forever.
1. First Contact

Chances of Survival

Chapter 1

Space. Dark. Desolate. Empty. But there was a flicker of light among the stars.

This was the U.S.S Enterprise, the United Federation of Planet's flagship. Launched in 2258, and refitted with technology from the remnants of the Narada and the U.S.S Vengeance, it was the most advanced ship in the entire fleet.

She was also the most heavily armed and dangerous.

Behind the beauty, hid 4 photon torpedo launchers, 8 beam phasers, 6 high output bolt phasers, and a plethora of other deadly weapons at her disposal.

She calmly sailed through the darkness, unseen.

Jim Kirk sat in the captain's chair. One of the youngest captains in the fleet, he was also one of the most reckless. He had the tendency to risk the entire ship on a mission. And there were a lot of missions to undertake.

"Mr. Sulu, set a course for Sector 034. Warp 6. Let's see what new planets we see next."

"Yes, Sir."

"Engage."

* * *

At the same time, an enormous battle was taking place. The Galactica, one of the only surviving human ships left, was locked into a battle with 3 Cylon Basestars.

"Admiral, decks B and C, decks 23 through 25 and 12 through 15 have sustained heavy damage."

Admiral Adama considered his options. An all-out fight wasn't an option. Even with the Pegasus, the fight would have been lopsided. So the only option is to flee. Just where? The assault fleet, with the Orion, Excalibur, and Prometheus, or just flat out run, to places unknown? He made his decision.

"Spool up the FTL. Input FTL coordinates 114398," Adm. Adama said.

"Yes, Sir," Mr. Gaeta replied.

"Sir! Our FTL drive is fluctuating," one of the officers said.

"It doesn't matter right now. The important thing is to get the civilian fleet out of danger. We'll meet with the assault fleet later. Jump on my mark. 3…..2….1….Jump."

The fleet jumped away in bright flashes of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, 3,000 light years away….

"Captain, I'm detecting spatial distortions at the edge of the sector. Do you want to investigate?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. Set a course for the spatial distortions, Warp 4."

"Captain, I'm getting readings on over 500 ships there. Most appear to be civilian, but several appear to be heavily armed."

"Alright then, Mr. Spock. Looks like we might have a first contact on our hands."

* * *

"Jump complete, Sir."

"Scan the area for the Cylons."

"DRADIS Contact! It's not Colonial or Cylon. And it's moving at high velocity."

"Spool up. Launch all Vipers. Arm the batteries and missiles. Use of nuclear ordinance is now authorized. Set Condition One throughout the ship. Action Stations."

Silently, the tattered fleet starts plans for defense.

* * *

"Captain, I've got scans of their ships. They're…..Human."

"What? How?" Kirk asked.

"Since the Preservers have been attempting to preserve certain species, it is logical that they are from another colony brought there by the Preservers."

"Captain, they're arming weapons."

"Shields up. Red Alert. All hands, Battle Stations."


	2. Enterprise Enters the Fray

Chances of Survival

Chapter 2

A.N: on Christmas Break. going to try to post new chapter for christmas for you guys. happy christmas! (note: is actually star trek vs BSGO.) Please review!

* * *

"Admiral, what are your orders?"

"Standby for emergency jump. Input coordinates 332586," Adm. Adama said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Admiral, 5 basestars approaching, bearing 5-0-3, carom 5-7. CBDR."

"Begin jump prep. Alert the assault fleet to hold them off until the fleet has jumped."

* * *

"Captain, there appear to be two opposing forces. They're beginning to engage in combat. Should we move in to investigate?" Mr. Sulu asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Helm, set a course for the battle, maximum impulse. Arm phasers and photon torpedoes."

"Captain, I do not think this is logical. Since they appear to be locked a civil war of sorts, it is a strictly internal matter, and we cannot interfere."

"Can it, Spock. They are humans, like it or not. I'm going to help."

* * *

The sky was on fire.

The civilian fleet had mostly got away, save for a few ships with FTL problems.

In this case, those problems could be deadly.

Admiral Adama stood in CIC, listening to reports of the ongoing battle and damage reports from the _Galactica_ and the other Battlestars.

"Admiral, the starboard flight pod is breached. CIW's 250-262 are offline, and batteries 3 and 8 are down. There's a hull breach in B Causeway."

"Roll, hard to port. Switch batteries Alpha to Echo to salvo fire. Launch the reserve fighters."

As Galactica's reserve fighters launched, the _Orion_ was in trouble.

"Commander, CIW's 40-130 are down. 4 of the main batteries are offline, and 2 basestars are approaching, CBDR."

"Evasive maneuvers. Launch reserve fighters, fall back, and spool up the FTL."

"Admiral, the last civilians are out."

"Spool up. Pick up our birds."

"Admiral! New DRADIS contact!"

* * *

"Captain, we are within scanning range. The ships appear to be warships armed with kinetic energy cannons and a complement of conventional and nuclear missiles."

"Captain, we have been noticed. Both sides are moving to intercept us. The phasers are charged and the torpedoes are armed."

"Engage."


	3. New Enemies

Chances of Survival

Chapter 3

"Admiral, unidentified ship is closing in at high speed, Bearing 3-7-4, Carom 2-2-1!"

"Hard turn to port. Order all batteries to fire at will. Full speed toward the new ship."

"Captain, they are moving to intercept."

"Well, good job, Jim, you pissed them off." McCoy said.

"Shut up, Bones. Tactical, evasive maneuver Gamma-six. Turn to starboard, and fire dorsal phasers. Lock on to the diamond-shaped ones."

As the _Enterprise_ started its roll, the _Galactica_ commenced firing its dorsal batteries.

"Admiral, our batteries have only minor effect."

"Launch conventional ship to ship missile."

"Yes, Sir. Launching ship to ship missile."

"Captain, they've launched a ship to ship missile."

"Mr. Sulu, target the missile with phaser bank 6. Fire pattern Alpha 4."

"Firing."

Immediately after Kirk gave the command, Phaser bank 6 came online, and started firing in short half second bursts. Within seconds, the phaser bolts hit their target, and the missile exploded in a large explosion. Immediately after, Phaser banks 1-8 came online also, and commenced full spray of phaser bolts, scoring multiple hits on one of the Basestars.

"Missile launchers 15-22 are offline. Gravity field generators 2 and 5 are down," a Sharon said.

"Load 5 nuclear missiles into launch bays 6-10. Launch on my mark. 5….4….3….2….1….mark."

5 missiles streaked away, pinpoints of light, backdropped by fire, death and destruction, as they shot away towards the Enterprise.

"Captain, 5 nuclear missiles have been launched from the 2 group of unidentified ships, bearing 3-3-5, mark 1-1."

"Mr. Sulu, Let the missiles hit. They'll do little damage anyways."

As the missiles closed in on the _Enterprise_ , Cavil smiled in triumph. They would destroy that pesky ship in seconds. _Maybe 5 was a bit excessive_ , Cavil thought, _but it puts on a good show_. He waited, happily, to see the wreckage of the ship afterwards. But what really happened was unexpected.

"They've turned off their weapons," D'Anna Biers exclaimed.

"What?! Are they really fools to not try to defend themselves?"

"Missiles closing in at 50,000 miles."

"Set to maximum detonation."

"Yes, Sir," a Six said.

"40,000 miles and closing."

"This is going to be fun. Target their CIC."

"30,000 miles and closing."

The missiles flew ominously closer to the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, the missiles are at 20,000 miles and closing," Spock reported.

"Let the missiles hit."

"Captain, even though they will not affect the ship much, it will interfere with our sensors."

"It won't matter much. Tactical, continue current course of action."

"Admiral, the Cylons have launched 5 nuclear missiles at the unknown ship. They're closing in at about 15,000 miles."

"Gods help them," Adama muttered.

Now might be a good time to hit the Cylons, hard, he thought, while they were preoccupied, then take care of the unknown ship later.

"Load all nuclear missiles into launch bays 1-10. Open bay doors, disarm launch and warhead safeties. Use of nuclear ordinance is now authorized. Launch missiles in bays 1 and 2 in 3….2….1….launch."

2 nuclear missiles streaked away, headed for the Cylon Basestars while they were distracted.

"Launch missiles in bays 3 and 4 in 3….2….1….launch."

2 more missiles sailed away.

"Launch missiles in bays 5 and 6 now."

2 more missiles.

"Launch missiles in bays 7 and 8 now."

2 more.

"Launch missiles in bays 9 and 10. Mark."

The last missiles flew away, certain to wreak havoc and destruction wherever they went.

"5,000 miles…4,000…3,000…2,000…1,000…Hit!" A Leoben exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cavil cheered, "good job, full speed, let's see what we can pick-"

"Cavil, their ship! It's still there!"

"Say what?!"

"See for yourself," A Six said.

When Cavil saw the readings, he couldn't believe it.

"How the hell did they survive a hit like that?" He asked.

"Captain, minimal damage to decks 3 and 8. Shuttlebay has some ruptures, and part of Engineering has been exposed to space. 3 casualties," Spock said.

"Sir, our sensors have been scrambled, and won't be of much use for about 3 minutes," Sulu said.

"Jim! What are ye doing to my ship?!" Scotty asked, almost yelling.

"Its fine, Scotty. Just a nuke or 5."

"Nuke or not, it's not good."

"Mr. Sulu, I think this charade has gone on enough. Full power to phasers, prepare to fire all weapons."

The _Enterprise_ responded in an instant, firing a full spray of photon torpedoes, blowing large holes in the Basestar, and blanketing the Basestars with phaser burns and hits.

"Cavil, we've lost power to FTL," a Three yelled.

"Then someone FIX IT!"

"We've lost launchers 58 through 147," a Two said.

"10 nuclear missiles are moving towards us, bearing 3-9-8, carom 4-4-1

"Full speed, get us out of here, and jump as soon as we have the power."

The damaged Basestars started pulling away, and jumped not soon after.

"Captain, they have taken heavy hits, and are fleeing. Should we pursue?" Mr. Sulu asked.

"Now that I think about it, no. Leave them. They can't bother us anyways."

"What about the other group of ships?"

"Open a channel to them. See what they have to say."

"Yes, Sir."


	4. Journey's End

Chances of Survival

Chapter 4

"Send message to the unknown ship. Message reads: Unidentified ship, this Admiral Adama of the 23rd Battlestar Group. Identify yourselves immediately, or be fired upon. End message."

"Sending message."

"Captain, we are receiving a radio transmission from the group of ships."

"Put it on speakers."

 _"_ _This is Admiral Adama of the 23_ _rd_ _Battlestar Group. Identify yourselves immediately, or be fired upon."_

"Open up communications."

"Yes, Sir."

"Admiral, they've opened up communications."

"On speakers."

 _"_ _This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. We come in peace."_

"This is Admiral Adama of the _Battlestar Galactica_. We have not seen a ship of that configuration before."

 _"_ _We could say the same for you. You're human, right?"_

"And you're not Cylon?"

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but we have not heard of the term "Cylon" before. Can you explain to us your situation?"_

"Yes I can. We are the only human survivors from the 12 Colonies of Kobol. We created the Cylons, artificially intelligent machines, to do the menial tasks of everyday life. They eventually rebelled, and after a 12 year war, we signed an armistice, but both sides knew that the armistice was to fall back, regroup, build our forces, to finish what we started. They came back, 40 years later, hacked our computer programs, and infiltrated us with Cylons that look like humans. They wiped out everyone except the 40,000 of us left. Right now, we are trying to find the mythical planet, Earth."

Jim thought this through.

"They are humans, but come this 'Kobol'. But according to our records, Kobol doesn't exist. Odd."

"The Preservers might have had something to do with this. They might have taken them from Earth to this so called "Kobol" tens of thousands of years ago, when humanity was in danger of being extinct. That might explain their story."

Jim turned to look at McCoy.

"In my opinion, they seem desperate, but might not take it nicely if we say that their planets don't exist," McCoy added.

"'kay, then."

Kirk turned back to the screen.

"We come from the planet, Earth."

 _"_ _We come from the planet, Earth."_

Adama was stunned.

"We found Earth," he muttered.

"Earth?!" Saul Tigh asked.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Kirk, we would like to visit your ship."

 _"_ _By all means, be our guest."_

"Saul, call President Roslin, Baltar, and the Chief. We're going over there."

A few minutes later, a Raptor glided out of the port flight pod. It turned toward the Enterprise, and the thrusters blazed on. As it approached the Shuttlebay, they received a transmission.

 _"_ _Galactica Raptor 6-4-2, turn off you engines at 250 meters."_

At 250 meters, the Raptor cut its engines, and to Adama's surprise, the Raptor still went forward, gliding into the Shuttlebay effortlessly. The door lowered. As he stepped out, he was greeted by a young man in his mid 20's, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a yellow shirt on with an odd symbol on the corner. Adama assumed that he was a petty officer or lieutenant, but again, to Adama's surprise, he extended his hand, and Adama shook it.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. I'm Captain James T. Kirk."

The _Enterprise_ was amazing.

As he walked through the clean corridors, he noticed that there was not a spot on them. And the equipment was futuristic, and seemed to do the impossible.

"Want me to show you Engineering?"

"Actually, yes."

"What the hell?" Chief Tyrol said.

Adama looked up. He saw what they called the "Warp Core". Apparently, it used matter-antimatter reactions to power the ship, of all things. Chief Tyrol and Gaius Baltar were both going crazy over the extremely advanced technology.

"Pardon me for being rude, but how does the _Enterprise_ actually propel itself, and how does it defend itself?" Baltar asked.

"That's a good question," Mr. Scott said as he walked towards the group.

"You see, for sub-light propulsion, we use our impulse engines, which are controlled fusion reactions."

"Controlled fusion reactions?" Tyrol asked.

"Yes, and to negate any g-force throwing us out the back of the ship while accelerating, we have what's called an inertial dampener. It uses and energy field to negate acceleration."

"Wow. That's…incredible."

"What about your FTL?" Baltar asked.

"Well, that requires our Warp Core, which runs on matter-antimatter reactions."

"Matter-antimatter reactions? How?"

"Well, we discovered an element called dilithium, which becomes porous to light element antimatter when exposed to extreme heat and pressure. Every planet has at least some dilithium, some more than others."

"We then have dilithium crystals in the warp core, and that allows us to travel faster than light. We are able to do so by creating a warp bubble that distorts space-time, but at the same time, not really go faster the light at all," Scotty ended.

"How far is your FTL range?" Tyrol asked.

"FTL range?"

"You know, how far your ship can go with each jump."

"Umm, we don't use the same method of travel. We just go faster than light, not instantaneously from one point to another."

"Oh."

"Now, do you want me to show you the weapons capability?"

"Yes. I do." Galen replied enthusiastically.

"Okay. Right this way."

After the tour of the _Enterprise_ , Bill Adama paced his quarters.

He couldn't believe some of the technology that was casually used on the ship.

Turbolifts, transporters, warp cores, phasers and photon torpedoes, tractor beams, it all was incredible.

Plus, he didn't want to think what would happen if they had to fight the _Enterprise_.

Maybe an alliance, Adama thought. This might be a good thing for the civilian fleet.

"We've established communications with the _Enterprise_."

 _"_ _Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. What do you need to discuss?"_

"I'm thinking of an alliance between us. If you would help resupply the civilian fleet, and keep them out of danger, then the assault fleet could go after the Cylons."

 _"_ _Seems reasonable. I'll think about it. Kirk out."_

"Jim, this whole idea is stupid."

"Aw, come on, Bones. They're also humans. I mean, really, would you just leave them to fend for themselves?"

"It's not like they're little kids that don't have their parents. They're grownups, Jim."

"Then what would happen if the Klingons found them? Or the Romulans? They would have no chance at all."

"Damn it, Jim. You might have a point. But what would Starfleet say?"

 _He's right_ , Jim thought. _What WOULD Starfleet say? They won't congratulate him and pat him on the back; past experiences taught him that. Would they turn them away? That wouldn't be good. What about trade negotiations? What do the Colonials have anyways? The more Kirk thought, the more he made up his mind._ He made his decision.

"Mr. Sulu, set a course for Earth. We're going to talk to Starfleet about this. And, hopefully, nothing bad happen to me or to us."

"Yes, Sir. Setting course now."

"Engage."


	5. Old Foes

Chances of Survival

Chapter 5

"Captain, we've arrived 500,000 kilometers from Earth."

"Take us into standard orbit."

"Yes, Sir. Moving into standard orbit."

 _3 hours later…._

"So, you're saying, you found a group of humans, 10,000 light years away, and have had no contact with any species or humans?" Admiral Pike said.

"Don't mean to be rude sir, but that's what I've been saying for the last half hour."

"But what are going to do with them?" another admiral asked.

"That's a good question. I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?!"

"I don't. I was kind of living in the moment at the time."

"Jesus Christ."

Meanwhile, the mixed crew of both the Enterprise and the Galactica were at a bar, taking the edge off of the recent combat.

Mostly, each crew tended to stick to their own crew, but some tried to talk to the others.

Spock was in the corner, standing, with a glass of water in his hand. He preferred not to drink alcoholic drinks unless he was required to. As he was pondering certain subjects along the lines of experimental warp theory, William Adama walked over. He hadn't seen aliens before, and wanted to talk to one and see what they were like.

Adama smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica."

"Greetings. I am Commander Spock of the U.S.S Enterprise."

Adama looked at Spock, then looked down at his hand.

"Wait, you don't drink? Starbuck isn't going to be happy."

"We Vulcans prefer not to drink. On occasion, we have the need to drink, for certain celebrations, but would prefer to avoid alcohol altogether."

"I should take you to meet President Roslin. You two could have a long, meaningful conversation," Bill said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I do not entirely agree. Since reading about your history in your files, your president has been able to take on any circumstances. She does not require my help, as of this moment, though some of her actions seem illogical."

"You guys are a piece of work."

"We are sentient biological beings, not an inanimate object that was created by another being."

"Do you guys not get sarcasm?"

"I am a Vulcan. We do not understand human emotion such as sarcasm."

"Okay, then. I'll just go then."

"Farewell."

 _After the bar…_

"Jim, I would like to request that we go back to a certain sector of space."

"Why is that?"

"Before you guys found us, we had discovered an abandoned base. In that base, are several strike, escort, and line ships that we were planning to rehaul and commission. Hopefully the Cylons didn't get their hands on it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

A few hours later, in bright flashes of light, The Galactica, Pegasus, and the Enterprise arrive in the Delta Canopis system.

"Launch 4 Raptors to investigate the system. We'll investigate the starbases," Adama said.

"Can do," Kirk replied.

As the Galactica and the Pegasus moved away, the Enterprise moved toward some of the wreckage of some ships. Immediately, the situation changed.

"Galactica, I'm reading several power signatures powering on in the system."

"We'll move in to 'have a look'."

"They're arming weapons," Kirk said alarmingly.

"Launch Vipers and Raptors, arm the medium and heavy batteries, and hold enemy suppression fire."

"Admiral, you notice the two large signatures that just jumped in?"

"I noticed. One of them is the Guardian Basestar, but the other one isn't one I'm familiar with."

"100 fighters were launched from the Guardian Basestar and another20 signatures just arrived and are moving in to intercept." Mr. Gaeta said.

"Call in the Orion, Valkyrie, and the Prometheus."

"Orion, Valkyrie, Prometheus, this is the Galactica. Requesting assistance and support."

"Mr. Sulu, arm phasers and raise shields. We may need to get involved."

In the Guardian Basestar CIC, A gold centurion walked up to another Centurion, but in chrome this time, not gold.

"Target the Galactica with all nuclear ordinance. Then wipe out the fleet, and take out the unknown ship." The gold one said.

"By your command."


	6. Ghosts of the Past

Chances of survival

Chapter 6

Kirk hated going into combat day after day after day.

Surprising, but even though he wanted something exciting every once in a while, blowing up ships every single day was not a good thing to occupy you, and not a good thing to wait for in your life. But that's what had been happening for the last few days, and he was sick of it.

"Helm, hard to starboard, half roll to port, divert power from auxiliary to shields, fire 3 photon torpedoes, and commence flak field with banks 3-6."

"Commencing flak field, and firing torpedoes."

"Launch shuttles 89 and 2, and engage the Guardians."

"Captain, the Galactica is moving off towards the abandoned shipyards."

"He's going to pick up the ships. All phaser banks on full, target the unidentified ship. Fire 5 torpedoes."

As the Enterprise slugged away at the two ships, the Galactica moved towards the shipyards of Delta Canopis.

"Prepare to tow some of the ships back to a safer area, and hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

"Launching Vipers. Activating enemy suppression fire."

The Vipers flew away, agile, nimble, deadly. The flak field kicked up, a burning ring of fire around the Galactica.

The Enterprise. Elegant. Beautiful. Deadly. A field of phaser bolts flying out everywhere, scoring hits on the Basestar all over. The torpedo launchers, thundering away, flinging torpedoes into the battle.

The Guardian Basestar. Simple. Destructive. Powerful. It pulled a hard roll to port. It launched 15 missiles, all nuclear. They streaked away for the Enterprise.

2 sides. 3 ships. One must give.

"Mr. Sulu, decrease relative altitude 5,000 kilometers. Divert power from auxiliary power to shields and phasers."

"Helm, hard to starboard. Load nuclear missiles into all launch bays. Disable all safeties, and open the bay doors. Use of nuclear ordinance is now authorized."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Captain, I have an idea. If we beam a torpedo into vital areas aboard the enemy ships, the torpedo will do much more damage than hitting the hull. And if we set the torpedo to maximum output, then we can do enormous amounts of damage to them."

"Good idea. Bones, Spock. Get a torpedo out of the bay or the launch tube. Get it to the transporter room, set it for 30 second max payload, and beam it over to the Basestar."

"How many times do I have to tell everyone? I'm a goddamn doctor! Not whatever the hell you want me to be!" McCoy agitatedly shot back.

"You better get going." Kirk said.

"(Sigh) Yes, Sir. (Sarcastically)" McCoy answered.

"Admiral, the other Battlestars have arrived. They've launched Vipers and armed weapons."

"Sir, there's 15 nuclear missiles headed for the Enterprise."

"Tell the Orion to intercept the missiles, but to not get hit."

"Orion, this is Galactica Immediate. Engage the missiles, but do get hit. I repeat, engage the missiles, but do not get hit."

"Galactica Immediate, This is Orion Actual. We acknowledge."

"Sir, I've called for reinforcements, and the Lexington, Constitution, and Excalibur arrived," Uhura said.

"Good. Tell them I've taken command of the fleet."

"Excalibur, Lexington, Constitution, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. I'm taking command of this fleet. If you have any objections, please tell me now. They will be recorded and ignored."

No one spoke up.

"Good. Excalibur, Lexington, you will go forward and create a sort of screen, while the Constitution and I will warp behind the enemy ships and attack them from behind."

"Uh, sure. We'll go with that," the Excalibur captain said.

"Engage."

The Excalibur and the Lexington immediately started creating a diversion, firing their phasers at full, and firing torpedoes at random. It worked, and the Guardian Basestar and the Command Nexus were distracted enough that the Enterprise and the Constitution were able to warp behind the enemy ships.

"Alright Mr. Sulu, this is getting a little annoying. Arm phasers and photon torpedoes, let's get this over with."

The battle did not last long after that. With the Enterprise, Constitution, Lexington, and Excalibur thundering away at the ships, the Basestar and the Command Nexus were quickly destroyed by the onslaught. The battle over, Adama contacted Captain Kirk.

"Since we're in no immediate danger, I'd appreciate it if you would help me tow these ships to the nearest starbase." Adama said.

"No problem," Kirk replied.

"Mr. Sulu, activate tractor beam. Tell the fleet to do the same. Prepare to haul those ships in."

"Yes, Sir. Activating tractor beam."

"Set a course for Earth. Warp factor 2."

"Setting course."

"Engage."


	7. Conflict of Ideals

Chances of Survival

Chapter 7

"Arriving at Earth, Sir."

"Standard orbit. You know what to do."

"Yes, Sir. I do."

"So. We've got shore leave, and for three weeks, too. Who's ready to kick back, relax, and do literally nothing for the next 3 weeks?"

There was a general chorus of agreement.

"Okay, then. Let's enjoy ourselves."

 _1 year later; after the events of_ Into Darkness… _._

"Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Sir."

"Plot a course to starbase 47. We'll meet with the Galactica there."

"Setting a course. Warp factor 3."

"Engage."

The Enterprise blasted away in a bright flash of light.

A few hours later, the Enterprise arrived at the starbase. And as expected, the Galactica was there.

"Open a link to the Galactica."

"Link open."

"Admiral, what's the situation over there?"

"Nothing bad happening, and hopefully it'll stay that way."

"Ok. Do you need anything, or personnel?"

"I think we'll be fine."

"Alright. We'll be in the system for a few hours."

"I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

"Cut the link," Admiral Adama said.

"Link cut," Mr. Gaeta responded.

"Prepare to launch CAP."

"Flight Deck, prepare to launch CAP. I repeat, prepare to launch CAP."

In space, 5 Viper MK. VII's silently flew out and began their routine patrol.

"Starbuck, reporting in."

"Hot Dog, reporting in."

"Narcho, reporting in."

"Redwing, reporting in."

"Nova, reporting in."

"All CAP pilots present and accounted for."

"Good job, Mr. Gaeta."

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to do a routine scan of the system. All sensors."

"Aye, Sir. Commencing scan."

"Anything?"

"No, Sir...Wait. I'm getting something at the edge of our scanner's range."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But it's powering up, as if it's…."

"Raise shields! Arm all weapons, alert the Galactica to launch alert fighters."

"Shields raised, Sir. Arming phasers and photon torpedoes are in the tubes."

"Admiral Adama of the Galactica, this is communications officer Uhura. An unidentified ship is closing at high velocity, bearing 0-2-5, carom 6-7-3. We do not know its identity, so we suggest you err on the side of caution."

"Understood. Galactica out."

* * *

"Sir, link has been cut.

"Launch the alert fighters, and prepare to launch all other Vipers and Launch the assault Raptors. Arm all batteries and ready flak field. Set Condition One throughout the ship."

"Action Stations. Action stations, set Condition One throughout the ship. Arm all weapons, launch all Vipers and assault Raptors."

As the Galactica launched its fighters, the Enterprise prepared to defend itself.

"Mr. Sulu, defensive position Alpha-8."

"Moving into position."

"Sir, unidentified ship has arrived!"

"Hail the ship."

"Hails not responding. They haven't armed weapons yet."

"Captain, they've disappeared!"

"Scan again."

"They're… 50 kilometers off the starboard side!"

"They still haven't armed weapons."

"Wait. We're receiving a communication from the vessel."

" _Hello? Anyone there? Don't fire on us. We come in peace. We would like to speak with Admiral Adama."_

* * *

"Who is this?" Kirk demanded.

"This is Caprica Six. We come in peace. We would like to speak with Admiral Adama."

"Yes. You've made that abundantly clear."

"Do we have permission?"  
"I'll consult the Admiral. He'll decide."  
"Thank you."

* * *

"Link has been established with the Enterprise."

"This is Admiral Adama. What do we need to discuss?"

"Admiral, we might need to talk about the Cylons right on our doorstep."

"Meeting in 1800 hours, sharp. That ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's ok with us."

"Be there."

"We will."

* * *

 _3 Hours Later…._

As Kirk walked into the meeting room, he saw that everyone that needed to be there was there. Apparently, he was late.

"Captain Kirk," Adama said.

"Admiral Adama," Kirk responded.

"We need to talk about the Cylon Basestar parked outside."

"I agree. But since this is technically an internal affair, I can't intervene."

"Hmm. That might complicate things in the future."

As Kirk was about to ask about 'things in the future', the Cylon representative walked in. Kirk was surprised. He was expecting machine-like, well...machines. But the Cylon representative looked human enough. In fact, she was _stunning_.

All these things flashed in Kirk's mind as she walked into the room.

"Hello. Nice to meet everyone. My name is Caprica Six, and, if you forgive my bluntness, we would like to request asylum."

"We'll think about it."

"Thanks."

"Come to think of it, how did you go from trying to wipe out the Colonials to requesting asylum from them?" Kirk asked.

"Well, this happened because the Number Ones wanted to lobotomize the Raiders, when they showed sentience. We disagreed, and they ambushed us, and we ran, and the only people we could think of that we could turn to were the Colonials."

"That's an interesting story, but we'll think about the asylum issue. Meeting adjourned." Adama said.

* * *

"Saul, do you think we should grant them asylum?"

"Why give the frakking CYLONS asylum? After they killed almost every human in existence? If it were my choice, then I would've let them face Cavil. Then there'd be less Cylons to fight." Tigh angrily ranted.

"But here's the thing," Kirk intervened. "If you grant them asylum, then they can offer you technology, and in turn, the Federation. And that technology can be useful in a confrontation. Plus, it's morally right."

"Ha. Morally right, my ass." Tigh sarcastically replied.

"I'm serious. I see only benefits."

"I only see drawbacks, and bloodthirsty Cylons trying to KILL US!"

"Saul, quiet. I'm inclined to lean towards you, Saul, but I can see Jmi's point. It would help more than harm."

"See? That's what I'm trying to prove."

"Bring the Cylon rep. back in. Tell her we're granting them asylum."


	8. Mutiny on Galactica

Chances of Survival

Chapter 8

A.N: This is my longest chapter yet. Hope I did this right.

* * *

"Excuse me. Thanks." a Starfleet crewmember asked as she tried to move past a _Galactica_ Marine. As she scooted by, the Marine watched her, closely. When she left, the marine walked toward the main hanger to invite a certain person onboard the _Galactica_.

* * *

"We've been considering the application of Cylon technology on the _Galactica_ , but we weren't sure of the public's reaction. But know I think that the benefits outweigh the drawbacks," Adama said.

"That's a good thing, but people might not like the fact that they are using technology that was used by machines that repeatedly tried to kill them. What if there's an uprising, or a mutiny?" Kirk asked.

"I have the utmost confidence in my men to follow instructions and I don't think they'll be happy, but I don't think they'll rebel over this."

"I don't know. Seems like something bad is about to happen."

* * *

Mr. Gaeta was walking toward the brig. When he arrived, he sat down, and listened as Tom Zarek ranted about the problems with the fleet and how to solve them.

"The world's turned upside down. Someone has to flip it back over. Are you that man?" Gaeta asked.

"No. But I'm one of them," Zarek replied.

* * *

"This isn't good," Kirk said.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Well, the Vice President of the Colonials just voted for giving the ship captains authority on whether or not they want the new FTL's on their ships."

"And...what does that mean?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I can't explain it, but I just do. We need to go over there and help cool things down."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try. I'm going, and I'm bringing you, Spock, Sulu, and… maybe a few redshirts. Just in case things get out of hand."

"Can I refuse?"

"Eh. Theoretically. But now that I think about it, I'm making this an order. We may be needed over there."

"UGH. Fine. But don't think I'll like this, looking over everyone's ass."

* * *

"How are we going to pull this off?"

Tom Zarek paced around the room while Gaeta was sitting.

"My men just stormed a small arms locker. We'll have enough arms for several more men."

"That's good, but what about Adama and his officers?"

"I'll take care of him."

"Who else do you have?"

"I have some of the _Pegasus_ crew, and some pilots and civilians."

"Good. Having every kind of person makes this work."

"When will we do this?"

"When the opportunity arrises."

* * *

"Sir, Captain Kirk has requested a site-to-site transport."

"Tell him to beam onto the Hanger Deck."

" _Captain Kirk, please transport to the Main Hangar Deck._ "

* * *

Later…

As Tom Zarek, was pacing the length of his cell, Mr. Gaeta walked in, accompanied by several marines.

"Tom, we're getting you out, and we've got the small arms locker and we've started arming our people."

"Great."

"As Mr. Zarek and Mr. Gaeta walked into the hangar bay, Racetrack suddenly cried out.

"Everyone, evacuate the deck! I've got a fuel leak in my Raptor!"

Quickly, most of the crew on the deck leave, but Jeanne, who stayed on the upper gangway, unnoticed.

"I've disabled the Raptor's transponder," Racetrack said.

As Mr. Zarek started walking toward the Raptor, Deck Chief Laird stepped out.

"What's going on? What's with the Raptor?"

"We've got to get Mr. Zarek off the _Galactica_ ," Mr. Gaeta said.

"Does the Raptor have authorization?"

"Yes, it does."  
"Ok, let me check with CIC."

"You can't. Comms are down."

As the two talked back and forth, Zarek started creeping toward one of the workbenches, and picked up a large wrench.

"Just let me check with CIC," Laird said.

Suddenly, Zarek ran up, and without hesitation, slammed the wrench into Laird's head, killing him instantly.

"That wasn't necessary!" Mr. Gaeta exclaimed.

"Don't hold on to any 'operatic ideals' about a revolution. Plus, any hesitation would have jeopardized our plans."

Mr. Zarek stepped into the Raptor, and a few minutes later, it took off.

* * *

"Sir, there's a ship launch that I can't authenticate, and I don't see any transponder ID," Hoshi said.

"Maybe you should look at the other logs to see if there actually are," Gaeta said, as he quietly sneaked back to his post.

* * *

"Hey," Seelix said, as she walked toward Anders, who was at the bar.

"Hey."

"You know, now that I think about it, when I liked you, and rejected me, I thought, 'Is it me'? But, I just realized, no. It's you."

Suddenly, three Marines jumped on Anders, hitting him repeatedly in the head while trying to slip a bag over his head. Anders tried to get out, but, you know, with three guys trying to knock you out, it didn't work. After he tripped and fell on the ground, one of the Marines started kicking him, not stopping until another stopped him.

"Hey! That's enough. We got him."

* * *

"Sir, there's a fire near the main antenna array," Hoshi said.

"Send fire control teams to the main antenna array," Adama ordered.

"Sir, this fire may not be an accident. It may have been purposely made," Mr. Gaeta intervened.

"Very well. Marines, follow the fire control teams to the main antenna array."

"Sir, Captain Kirk and his party are finished and are ready to transport."

"Mr. Gaeta, give them the coordinates for the Main Hangar Deck."

"Yes, Sir." But instead of giving the coordinates of the Main Hangar, he gave the coordinates of the Brig.

* * *

"Sir, the transporter's up and running, and they've given us the coordinates for the Main Hangar."

"Ok, everyone prepare for beam-out. The bridge crew first, then the redshirts next."

"Ok, sir. Got it."

"Energize."

A dim glow, then a bright flash as the away team beamed over to the other ship….

But instead of beaming to the Main Hangar Bay, they were beamed to the Brig, instead.

"What are we doing here?" Kirk asked.

The Marine on duty expressed shock, then recovered.

"How the hell did you get here?" as he started to walk towards the brig door.

"I don't know," Kirk said, trying to get over his surprise. He didn't know what was happening, but it didn't feel good. "Could you let us out so we can ask why the hell we ended up here instead of the Hangar?" Immediately after he said that, the group of Redshirts beamed in. Confused, they looked around, and saw Kirk, which made them less nervous, but still nervous.

"Sure. I'll let you guys out-" A gunshot rang out, blowing a hole in the Marine's head. Kirk yelped, and jumped back in surprise and shock.

The Marine was dead.

* * *

A Raptor is seen flying out among the stars, headed towards the _Galactica_. Apollo sat down after some nervous pacing. He had a bad feeling about this. Then again, he always had a bad feeling about anything really, but this time it was different. He had this feeling that his father was in danger. So he had requested the Raptor, and Racetrack and Skulls were piloting.

As Apollo got off, he was punched in the stomach, then hit in the face, as several men and women took him hostage. One of the Marines held a gun to his head. Connor smiles.

"Where are your precious Cylons now?" he said tauntingly, as the Marine jammed the gun herder into his skull.

BAM!

A shot rang out, but not from the gun held to Apollo's head, but from another one. In fact, the Marine suddenly stood rigid and collapsed on the ground. Apollo looked towards where he heard the shot. He saw Kara Thrace, holding a handgun, and as he's looking, she says, "Let him go."

Skulls immediately objected.

"What if we said no?" he sarcastically said.

Kara calmly changes aim and shoots Skulls in the shoulder.

"I could do this all day," she said, exhilarated, as she pulls out a second sidearm.

"Apollo, come on!"

Apollo wasted no time running towards Kara. When he met her, she turned towards the rebel Marines and said, "Follow me. Please," sarcastically.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Lee asked.

"There's been a mutiny, including Racetrack and Skulls," Kara replied.

"My Gods. I flew with them," Apollo said, clearly agitated at the fact that his pilots nearly killed him.

"Wha-" Apollo started, before Kara walked over and kissed him.

"I haven't felt alive in weeks," she said.

"Wait. I remember over the wireless about the Starfleet personnel beaming over. What happened to them?"

"Knowing them, and Adama, they'd be put in the Brig."

"We need to get to CIC," Apollo said.

"What? Now? I think we need to get to the Brig, so we can free those Starfleet guys. They can help."

Apollo looked tense, right to the point of exploding. But he relented, and agreed, reluctantly.

"(sigh). FINE. But right after that, we going to the CIC."

"I'm alright with that. Here," Kara says as she hands Apollo the gun. "You might need this."

"Alright. Which way do we go?"

"Um...This way," Kara said, pointing to her left triumphantly.

"Ok."

* * *

Kirk glared at the new Marine that was guarding them. Although the Redshirts would have killed this Marine already, Kirk waited for the chance to escape. He didn't want to risk the lives of the people in the Brig, which included some of the _Galactica_ crew, and a couple of Cylons, and he really didn't have a plan yet. His plan so far involved shooting phaser bolts at the glass until it broke, then that's it. He was going through his plan, which now involved running out and trying to stun everyone else in their way, but was interrupted by loud gunshots being fired. Within a few seconds, all of the Marines were dead, and he took his chance.

"Redshirts, shoot the door! Now!" The Redshirts wasted no time shooting the door open with their phasers set to kill.

As soon as the door was open, the Starfleet personnel ran out, running, but suddenly stopped as two _Galactica_ crew members stepped out from behind a crate.

Kirk stopped, looked surprised, then recovered, drawing his phaser, while the rest did the same. But The two crew members' reaction wasn't what Kirk expected.

"Okay, we got them out, now can we go to CIC?" One asked.

"Fine. Oh, sorry. I'm Kara. He's Apollo," Kara said, gesturing to herself and then Apollo.

"Uh.." Kirk stammered. He didn't know precisely what was going on. He decided to err on the side of caution.

He set his phaser to heavy stun.

"Who are you, and what's going on?" Kirk demanded.

"We already introduced ourselves. I'm Kara and he's Apollo. We're from the _Galactica_ , and there's been a mutiny. I think Mr. Gaeta behind this."

"Wait. Mr. Gaeta? He's the one that gave us the coordinates for the Brig instead of the Hangar. What's he mutinying for?"

"Something about not having an alliance with the Cylons, blah, blah, blah. What we do know is, we need to stop him. You armed?"

"Yes. I've got four of our bridge crew, and about 5 Redshirts, if they didn't all die already."

"That's good. We need to find all the people that are still loyal to Adama. We'll gather as many people as we can, then move for CIC."

"Well, that seems like a better plan than I had, which involved running through the _Galactica_ , shooting at everyone passing by."

"Good. Move out!"

* * *

"Sir, the damage control team just came back. The fire was faked," Private Jafee said.

"What?" Adama said, confused.

"Sergeant of the Guard! Seal CIC! No one come in or out!" Gaeta yelled.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Adama asked, enraged.

One of the Marines then signaled, and gestured that he was about to shoot Adama. Jafee, realizing that, threw himself in front of Adama, just in time to stop a bullet from going into Adama's heart. Immediately, the Marines still loyal to Adama opened fire, and the rebel Marines fired back.

"Stop shooting! Stop! No one fires until I give the command!" Gaeta yelled again.

Adama stood still, then looked down at the still body of Jafee.

"You killed this innocent boy," he sadly said.

"Admiral Adama, I'm ordering you to stand down." Gaeta told Adama.

"Stand down, MY ASS," Tigh said.

"Colonel, stand down," Adama said, extremely reluctantly.

"Admiral Adama, I'm removing you of command under the charge of treason," Gaeta said.

"I could say the same for you. You've betrayed your oath and your uniform," Adama replied.

"You've done the same, allying yourself with the Cylons," Gaeta retorted.

"All right. But remember this. Unlike times past, there will be no forgiveness. No amnesty. This time will be your last."

"Marines, put Adama, Tigh, and the senior staff into a holding cell."


	9. Power Play

Chances of Survival

Chapter 9

A.N: This a follow up of Chapter 8. Hopefully I did this right. And don't be afraid to comment. I encourage it! Just don't flame. If you do, try writing a crossover story yourself. See how that goes.

* * *

A unit of Marines walked down the corridor. As they reached door 1701D, a flash of gray streaked through the air. The Marines, caught off guard, responded quickly, jumped out of the way.

"Grenade!" one shouted.

But before they could do anything, they were quickly surrounded by a group of 11 people. The group started firing into the crowd. The Marines had no chance. As the only woman in the group jumped back to avoid the grenade explosion, another man walked right up to the grenade, and picked it up.

"Didn't pull the pin," Apollo said.

"Not funny," Kara replied.

* * *

"The Brig is only a few doors down," Apollo said.

"Ok. So after we free your father, then what?" Kirk asked.

"We go and collect all the support we can, then storm the CIC,"

Apollo replied.

"Seems ok," Kirk said, nonchalantly, as they walked into the Brig.

But there was a slight problem.

As Apollo looked around the room, his face slowly turned to slight panic.

Admiral Adama wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Apollo asked.

"Well, if I were Gaeta, I'd put him on trial, then execute him. Question is, where is he going to be executed?" Kirk replied.

"Well, we don't really have a certain execution place, but most happen… Wait! The airlocks! But which?" Apollo was quickly starting to form a plan in his head.

"Well, let's free these guys, then go and find who knows where the executions going to take place." Kirk said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anders sat disconsolately in the corner of the Brig. He kicked at the edge of a cot in frustration. Why did he fall for that stunt with Seelix, and why was he that much of a fool to fall for anything that happened afterwards? _Well, there's not much I can do now. Gaeta'll probably cut off one of my legs, to get revenge_ , Anders thought. _He'll probably have fun doing it too._

Anders was just about to get up and stretch, though he didn't know why, considering he couldn't do much in the small cell, when the door burst open, surprising the guard, and before he could react, two bright bolts of energy slammed into him, killing him instantly.

Anders jumped, yelped in surprise, then relaxed when he saw it was Kara.

"Kara!" he said, extremely happy to see his wife again.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, running towards the cell door.

In a few moments, they were hugging, and kissing all the while, while the others stood around, awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

After a few more minutes of this, the two realized that they didn't have the time to be hugging.

"Right, so…" Anders began, not knowing where to start.

"Right! Um.. Oh yeah! Where are the others?" Kara asked.

"Oh, there in the other cells. Adama and Tigh were both taken somewhere."

"Any ideas?"

"Somewhere where they could be executed."

"The airlocks! That's what we were thinking!" Apollo piped in.

"Then let's get on with it!" Kirk said, slightly peeved that they were wasting time.

* * *

Adama walked down the corridor, ideas racing in his mind. Tigh was with him, and they were to be executed, along with all the other Starfleet personnel. There were only 2 Marines with them. The corridor was empty. The Marines were also slightly bored, and held their weapons too loosely at this moment. He seethed with anger. His Marines, along with dozens, if not hundreds, of military personnel, rebelling against him. And Gaeta was leading him. Gaeta. He was surprised he didn't notice earlier. He did notice that he seemed a little off, and started to talk back against his orders, but he assumed that Gaeta just thought there was a better way. He decided to make his move.

"I know you. Your name was Maldonado," Adama said to the Marine in front of him.

"Sir-" Maldonado started, but Adama interrupted him.

"I remember you. And you. Your name is Norwart." Adama stopped in the corridor.

Maldonado stopped also, then turned around, a slight feeling of apprehension in his voice.

"Sir-"

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to shoot me? Do you have the guts? Show me you got a pair and do it."

Maldonado hesitated, giving Adama enough time to reach for the Marine's gun and shove him against the wall. Distracted, Norwart didn't see Tigh slug him, then grab his gun as Adama shot him. Adama and Tigh both grabbed their former guards' weapons, and armed with 2 assault rifles, 2 pistols, and several grenades and ammo clips, they set off to take back their ship.

* * *

Laura Roslin sat up in bed. She heard loud reports outside, and, ominously, gunfire in the distance, and coming closer. She hurriedly dressed, and got up to see who was coming closer, when someone knocked on the door. Slightly confused, Laura Roslin went to the door and opened it. She gasped gently.

"Kara Thrace. Lee. What're you doing here?" Roslin asked.

"We're here to get you out," Kirk answered, unnoticed by the President.

"Wait. You're one of those… Starfleet crewmen. Yellow means Captain, right?" Laura said.

"It means the command division, but we can talk about that later. Right now we got to get you off of _Galactica_."

"Alright, Madam President, follow us," Starbuck said.

They hurried down the corridor, escorting the President.

* * *

Galen Tyrol walked down the corridor. He was apprehensive, and showed it, as he had no weapon, and someone at any moment, if he or she felt like it, could shoot him right there. He stopped suddenly. A knot of dread formed in his stomach. He turned, and relief flooded his face.

"Oh! Thank goodness! I thought you were those rebel Marines," Tyrol said.

"Really," Apollo said, half sarcastically. "So can you help us?"

"Yeah, I'll help. There's a secondary airlock for supplies to get in. I already got a Raptor, and some people willing to help already docked. I'll lead you guys there."

Apollo was happy, but somewhat confused.

"Why are you doing this?" he said.

Tyrol simply said, with great conviction, "The old man deserves a better fate."

"This is nice and all, and I don't know of you noticed yet, but we got a squad of rebel Marines coming our way. Dammit Sulu, you're the one who's supposed to keep an eye out," McCoy said urgently.

"Well then, I'll do that next time."

"If there's a next time."

* * *

Acting Captain Scott paced around anxiously. He hadn't heard from Kirk, Spock, or any of the crew for the last 2 hours. He was considering just going over there, but didn't know what that would accomplish. Now that he thought about it, the Galactica was suspiciously quiet. It hadn't sent out any communications for the last hour. Scotty decided to send a hail.

"This is Acting Captain Scott of the U.S.S Enterprise. We have not received communication from Galactica in the last hour. Please respond."

"Enterprise, this is _Galactica_ Actual."

"Actual, you sound different. This IS the Admiral, right?"

"He's on his break. He was on for 14 hours straight. People need their sleep."

"Hmm. Good point. But could you forward to him that Captain Kirk is overdue to return, and to tell the Captain that?"

"I'll try, but the logs are backed up to the moon. I doubt we'll get him that anytime soon." Whoever was talking didn't sound very sincere. Scotty wondered if he was lying.

"Alright. Scott out." As soon as the transmission cut, he jumped up, and said,

"Something feels off. Mitchell, Kelso, come with me. We're going over there to find out what in bloody blazes is going on over there."

"Yes, Captain," both said simultaneously, and subsequently grinned at each other. They might get in on some of that action, after all.

* * *

"I think the _Enterprise_ might be sending over more crewmen. That could complicate things by flooding the ship with military personnel. I suggest we tighten security on _Galactica_ ," Gaeta said.

"No," Zarek said.

"What?" Gaeta replied, shocked.

"No. No more defensive moves. It's time to be aggressive. It's time to make a statement, that we are independent, and we will not bow to the Federation, and not bow to Starfleet!"

"And how do suppose we do that?" Gaeta said, with a minute amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Take the dead Starfleet crewmans' badges, and put them on our Marines uniforms. They'll get beamed over, and we'll take the Enterprise, or cause enough distraction to take care of the Basestar," Zarek said, forming the plan as he went along.

" OK. I'll order the crew to collect the badges. We'll have to get someone experienced with transporters, and we'll need a lot of Marines."

"Just do it."

* * *

As the transporter chief sat bored, he got a hail from the _Galactica_. He sat up quickly, and just as rapidly received the hail.

"This is Transporter Chief Samuels."

" _Samuels, this is Lieutenant Jones. We are prepared to beam over_."

"Ok. Beaming over now."

As the Marines beamed over, Samuels realized his mistake. He reached for his communicator, but before he could do so, but was shot in the chest 4 times by an automatic rifle. As he bled out, he had the horrible realization that he may have sealed the fates of many others.

* * *

As Scotty walked towards the Transporter Room with Mitchell and Kelso, he walked into an unpleasant surprise.

As he turned the corridor, he was met by a large burst of gunfire and phaser fire. He jumped in surprise, cursed, and backed up quickly.

"Bloody hell! They've sent over Marines, and they're bloody shooting at us!" He swore a few more times as they ran down the corridor, then stopped.

"Sir, in that case, we got to get to the Armory. And hope they didn't get there first," Mitchel said.

"Alright. Anyone of you know where the Armory is?"

Kelso looked stunned.

"How do you NOT know where the Armory is?! They told us this on day one!"

"Well, I'm a bloody engineer, not a redshirt! I don't have to go to the armory every day! That's not my department!"

"Well, we're on Deck 6, and the Armory is on Deck 8, so we go to Turbolift 2, then go down the center corridor, and go right on the 4th diverging corridor, then we go through the rec room, then go left, down three more diverging corridors, then go right again and we go in, and there should be enough to arm the entire ship."

"Alright then. You lead and get us there, and we'll give the damn Marines a good time," Scotty said.

* * *

The Marines were closing in. Kirk could hear their footsteps. He set his phaser to level 8, setting 3. He wasn't going to start a fight with his weapon off. He crouched down, took aim, took a deep breath, then, as the 1st Marine came rounding the corner, he fired.

The Marines, taken by surprise, though somewhat aware of the situation, fell quite quickly under the heavy fire of the small group, but wised up fast. They immediately took up cover positions, then proceeded to fire from under cover.

"Cover me! I'm going to flank!" Kirk yelled through the din of loud gunfire and the high pitched whines and reports of phaser fire. He shot 3 short bursts, then ran out into the crossfire, and ducked back under cover, as bullets tore through the wall where was only half a second earlier.

"Sir! I got this!" a random redshirt yelled, as he bravely dashed out, shot 3 Marines, then managed to stun another and clear a path out, before getting shot in the side 5 times. The rest of the Marines were quickly routed. Kirk turned his attention to the wounded Security Officer.

"Ensign! Are you alright?" Kirk asked.

"Captain," The redshirt said weakly. "I know I'm going to die. I did this for you." He laughed weakly. "Fat lot of good that did."

"What's your name?"

"Williams. Nathan Williams." He was struggling to breath now, his breath coming in erratic gasps.

"You did good," Kirk said. "I'll never forget you."

The redshirt, knowing his death would not be in vain, smiled, and closed his eyes, as his breathing stopped. Kirk, morose at the death of his crewmember, gently set him down. Kirk spoke quietly to the body of the dead crewman.

"We'll remember you. I'll remember you. I won't forget," Kirk said, rising anger in his voice. "I will find out who started this mutiny, and who made you die. And I will make them PAY for what they've done! I swear on my life, I will remember." And with that, he turned away, and started running down the corridor.

* * *

Remember to comment!


	10. Crossfire

Chances of Survival

Chapter 10

A.N: This will probably will be the last chapter of my 3 chapter story arc, "Mutiny on _Galactica_ ". Tell me what you think. I encourage feedback. Tell me all your ideas, and if I like them, they'll go into my story! Note: I have a general idea of what next, but ideas could add to the story and convey a sense of realism, so keep suggesting!

* * *

Scotty ran down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder, then jumped in mild surprise as he almost ran into the wall. He swore quietly at his inattention, then realized where they were. The Armory. He grinned, then stepped inside.

Even though he had been here before, he thought that the Armory was kinda boring, and didn't deserve his attention. But now, he marveled the weapons, no doubt influenced by the pressing need to save his Captain, and the fact that they needed to pick up all the weapons they could carry to equip more crewmen. He glanced at the rack on his left. There was a diverse range of hand phasers, and a couple Klingon disruptors "liberated" from their Warbirds. Hey, they didn't want them. Scott looked to his right. There was a nice line-up of Type-3 phaser rifles. He picked up one up. It was a Rigel Systems Full Auto "Defender" Type-3 rifle. He chose it, then went to find Mitchell.

"Did you find the weapon you wanted?"

"Yeah. I did," Holding up the Vulcan Defense Systems "Javelin" Semi-Automatic Type-3 rifle. Kelso held up an Andorian Weapons Company "Aggressor" Tactical Type-3 Phaser Assault rifle. They stocked up on sidearms, managing to get a total of 12 sidearms into a bag they carried, then they left.

"We should go to Deck 4, then move our way up, so we can equip as many people as we can with the weapons we got," Kelso said.

"Alright," Scotty said. He sighed. "This is turning out to be basically the worst day of my life. Kirk's probably having a good time over on _Galactica_."

* * *

Kirk ducked as the bulkhead above him exploded in a shower of sparks. He definitely was not having a good time. He rose from a crouch, snapped around, and fired a full spread into the Marines, taking out 2, and forcing one to take cover. He took a break to look around. Spock was doing fine, Sulu was K.O'ing a Marine, and stabbed him in the chest. _Ouch_ , Kirk thought. _That's going to hurt in the morning_.

He checked Bones. He was checking on a redshirt hit by one of those weird Kinetic Energy Guns. There was a gaping hole in his side, and it looked like the bolt ruptured several arteries. He was a goner, even Kirk knew that. Roslin had stepped into another corridor, where she was guarded by a loyal Marine. He turned his attention to the matter at hand. Things weren't looking good. They were pinned down near the secondary airlock, only a few frames from the airlock itself.

Problem was, they were stuck there because of the three or four groups of Marines conveniently near said airlock.

Kirk was starting to form a plan, involving him, Spock, and Sulu providing cover while the rest got away to flank, when a flash grenade was thrown towards him. Reacting on instinct, he grabbed it, then threw it back at the Marines when it detonated.

There was a bright, blinding flash, then silence for a few seconds, as everyone tried to get over the effects of the flash. Kirk and his group were first to get up.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Kirk said, as he stunned the remaining Marines, then tied them up, and shoved them all in a closet. That would keep them there for a while. He noticed there wasn't a doorknob on the inside, so he simply just secured the door with plastic cuffs. He quickly got up, and looked around.

"No one coming anywhere near here. We're good, but your father isn't here," Kirk said to Apollo.

Apollo took some deep breaths to calm himself, then spoke in a very soft voice.

"We better find him, or else all we've worked for was all for nothing."

* * *

Adama calmly walked towards the secondary airlock. He heard gunfire, and, on instinct, he ran towards it, Tigh following as best he could. He came behind a group of Marines, and without hesitation, he shot 3 in the back, before ducking behind a bulkhead, and luckily for him, as bullets tore a large chunk out of the wall where he was but a moment before. He cringed. He would have to fix that. He pulled a flash grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin, then threw it with all his might. He ducked back into cover as the grenade exploded, blinding everyone for a few seconds. He turned to Tigh, who was occupied with grabbing a stunned Marine's equipment, and said,

"Saul! Let's go! We don't have much time!"

"Alright, Bill. Here, catch," Tigh said as he tossed another assault rifle to Adama.

" _No one coming anywhere near here. We're good, but your father isn't here_ ," a voice said nearby. Adama froze. He knew that voice. But he definitely knew the voice that came next.

" _We better find him, or else all we've worked for was all for nothing_."

He thought for a moment, then, after weighing the risks of getting shot on sight, or meeting his son for the first time since the beginning of the mutiny, he stepped out into the corridor.

"Lee!" he said. Apollo turned, then his eyes went wide.

"Dad!" He ran towards Adama, then hugged him. They embraced for a few moments, then Apollo said,

"We thought you were dead."

"I've survived both Cylon Wars. I can take care of myself."

Tigh looked impatient.

"We better get going, Roslin and Baltar aren't going to the airlock by themselves." Tigh said.

"Right. Let's go," Apollo said. He started running down the corridor, the rest in suit.

* * *

Scotty slowly sneaked down the hallway. He looked around the corner. There were 2 full Marine detachments guarding the Transporter. _Shit_ , Scotty thought. _Now there's no way to get Kirk back, or us over there_.

He looked again. They were still there. He was about to tell Mitchell and Kelso to flank, when Kelso and Mitchell appeared in the corridor directly opposite of Scotty's. He looked shocked for a moment, then realized that both managed to drag a standard Starfleet-issue light sentry defense battery from the Armory. A smile crept across his face as he understood what the two were doing.

"Hi! How are you guys?" Mitchell said.

One of the Marines turned, then raised his weapon to shoot, when he was hit with a phaser bolt, and instantly vaporized in a bright flash of light, and all that was left was a small cloud of disembodied particles. The rest of the Marines then opened fire on the sentry gun, but most were quickly dispatched, and the remaining Marines surrendered or ran into the depths of the ship. Scott went to check the controls, and realized, with horror, that the Marines weren't the only thing beamed aboard. They had beamed a nuke on the ship somewhere.

* * *

Kirk ran into the airlock. It was empty. The rest of the group ran in. Apollo looked around.

"Where's the Raptor?" he said.

"It's coming at this moment," Tyrol said.

"Specialist Chief Tyrol is correct," Spock said. "It is arriving in approximately 25.3 seconds."

"Alright. We'll just wait," Apollo said.

"Uhh, Sir, don't mean to interrupt, but we've got a squad of Marines coming this way. They'll be here any minute now."

"Alright then. Everyone, we got to get out of here. The Marines will be here any minute, so let's get the hell out of here!"

Everyone started walking to the ladder, but Adama and Tigh stayed put.

"Dad! What're you doing? We got to go!" Apollo said.

"We got to get Roslin off Galactica. Me and Saul can distract them long enough to let her off the Galactica, and away from the mutineers."

"You'll be taken again," Apollo said.

"It's a risk worth taking."

"OK. Bye, Dad. We'll meet again, I promise." Lee hugged Adama, then let go, and walked to the ladder.

* * *

Adama watched his son go. Never had he had the feeling of losing his son more strongly than now. He blinked back tears. He walked back to the back wall with Tigh, then they both switched from their sidearms to their assault rifles. He could hear the seal holding the Raptor disengage, then heard the Raptor's engines as it flew away. He turned to the door. He could hear the Marines banging on the door. He switched the gun to semi-automatic. The Marines now tried a different approach. They took out a torch cutter, and started cutting the door open, bit by bit. Adama stood, aimed, then shot through the door opening 9 times, in quick succession. The Marines jumped back in recoil.

"Look out!" one yelled, as he was almost hit with a bullet.

"It's been an honor serving with you, my friend," Adama said to Tigh, as a Marine through a flash grenade through the door.

* * *

Kirk was walking away from the airlock, when he heard the now-familiar _puff_ and dull _boom_ of a flash grenade. He looked back, with a slight sad look on his face.

 _That's it,_ Kirk thought. _There goes Adama and Tigh_.

"Come on! We got to go!" Apollo said.

Kirk turned around, then sprinted down the hall, not looking back.

* * *

The Raptor slid out of the airlock, it's course set on the rebel Basestar. It changed direction, then switched on its afterburners, and set off.

* * *

"Admiral Gaeta, there's a Raptor leaving a secondary airlock," Gage said.

"Order Narcho and Hotdog to destroy the target," Gaeta ordered.

"Narcho, Hotdog. Engage the target, and destroy."

"Roger that Galactica," Hotdog said.

Hotdog veered away from Galactica, and started to pursue the Raptor.

"Unidentified Raptor, this is Hotdog. Identify yourself immediately," he said.

"Hotdog, what the frak are you doing, engage and destroy!" Narcho yelled.

"Raptor, identify yourself immediately," Hotdog said again.

"This is enough. Galactica, Narcho. I'm moving to engage," Narcho said as he executed a deft roll and flip, ending in front of Hotdog, then turned his weapons hot. He was about to fire when the Raptor switched direction again.

"Galactica, Narcho. The Raptor is headed for the Enterprise. Engaging." He started fired his guns in short, half second bursts.

The Raptor flew, dove, rolled, flipped, spun, and glided trying to avoid the wrath of the Viper's guns. They were only 5,000 kilometers from the Enterprise.

"Enterprise, this is Sharon. Requesting permission to enter shuttlebay."

"Raptor six-one-two, you are cleared to enter Shuttlebay."

"We're almost there," Sharon said, when the Viper fired its missiles.

The two missiles streaked away, both headed for the Raptor.

"Expand the shields to enclose the Raptor," The current Acting Captain ordered the helmsman.

The shields then expanded, enclosing the Raptor, and the missiles struck the shields, harmlessly exploding. The Raptor landed safely in the Shuttlebay.

* * *

Roslin stepped out of the Raptor, and was met by Scotty. Scotty shook her hand and said,

"Welcome, Madam President, to the Enterprise. But you couldn't have come at a worse time."

"What do you mean?" Roslin asked.

"Marines have boarded the Enterprise. They've managed to take the Transporter Room, albeit for a short period of time, the Recreational Rooms, and several of the lower decks, although they don't know how to use any of the things in there. We've managed to hold on to the Main and Battle Bridge, the Kitchen, and most of the Primary Hull."

"Oh my Gods," Roslin gasped.

"It's not good. But, all in all, it could have been worse. But then there's another problem."

"What? What is it?"

"The Marines also managed to transport a nuclear warhead on the Enterprise. And what's worse; we don't know where it is."

"So what can I do?"

"Nothing, really. This is more of a Starfleet issue, but with your Marines involved, it does complicate things."

"I think I can reach out to the Fleet. Tell them about what's going on."

Scotty thought it over, then nodded.

"That seems like a good idea, Madam President. And I have just the thing to do that."

* * *

"This is bad. This is really bad," Apollo repeated, over and over again. Kirk was starting to get annoyed.

"This is bad. This is really-"

"Would you PLEASE stop!? No one can concentrate!"

That really set Lee off.

"Well, you're not the one having his father executed, and spelling the end of our fleet! You probably still have your dad, living his life in retirement, not having a care! My father at least has done something to contribute to humanity."

Kirk got up angrily, and said, with repressed anger,

"Your father is a great man, and I respect him for that. But this is different. My father is dead. He died 27 years ago, at the hands of a deranged Romulan, who took unholy delight at killing the previous captain. My father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He fought off the Romulans while my mother and the rest of the crew evacuated, and saved my life, and 800 others. So stop thinking that your father is the only hard working person here!"

"So he's dead. People die. But this is immediate. My father's death will spell the end of our alliance, and the destruction of the Basestar, and the death of several hundred, of not thousands, of people. So let's lose the sentimentality, and GET ON WITH IT!" Apollo then shoved Kirk. Kirk then reacted by slugging him across the face in a brutal right hook. Apollo kicked him, then tried to elbow him in the nose, but only succeeded in hitting Kirk in the side. Kirk then kicked Lee in the groin, and bringing his knee up in a violent move, slamming his knee into Lee's nose, making it bleed immediately. Lee grabbed a loose pipe off the ground, then swung it in a short, savage right swing at Kirk's side. It thudded into Kirk's ribcage, nearly breaking several of his ribs. Starbuck and Spock decided to end the fight quickly. Spock quickly Vulcan nerve pinched Kirk, while Starbuck hooked Apollo in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Spock and Kara then dragged them to the Latrine, where Spock splashed cold water on Kirk and Apollo's face. Both came to suddenly, gasping and spitting out water.

"What was that for?" Kirk asked indignantly.

"To make you stop fighting," Spock replied. "There is a mutiny on Galactica, and we do not need this quarrel among the group that is Galactica's last hope."

"He started it," Apollo said. Spock raised an eyebrow at Lee's behavior.

"You are the son of the Admiral of this fleet. I expected you to act a little more… mature."

Lee looked down at the ground. Kara looked at him in mild disappointment.

"So, if we're done bludgeoning each other with metal pipes, I suggest we frakking get going." Kara then walked down the corridor.

Lee looked at Kirk, made the _this-isn't-over_ expression, then followed Spock down the hallway. Kirk thought, _Oh, it is not over. Not for a long time it isn't._

* * *

" _This is Laura Roslin. I'm on the Enterprise. There's been a mutiny on Galactica, and Gaeta is in command and is leading this rebellion. Power off your FTL Drives. Admiral Adama will come back and take command again. Give him a chance._ "

Scotty nodded.

"Not bad," he said.

"Well, that's better than otherwise; I thought they were going to block my signal, but they didn't even try."  
Scotty smiled.

"Oh, they tried all right. But this came in handy," Scotty said, pointing to a computer core in the compartment.

"This was actually not only securing your signal, but jamming all transmissions from _Galactica_."

"Well, then. I guess they were trying. But turn that off. I don't want to be kept in the dark about things happening on _Galactica_ , so don't jam their transmissions."

"Alright, Madam President. We'll turn it off." Scotty then turned to the machine, and with a few deft taps, the machine whirred once again, then quieted.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Scotty walked down the corridor, headed for Main Weapons Bay.

"Sir, why are we going here again?" a security officer said.

"As I said, the Marines have placed a nuclear warhead on the _Enterprise_. I have reason to believe that the warhead would be placed in the Main Weapons Bay, where the ship's complement of photon torpedoes are kept. Radiation leaks out of the torpedo, so the warhead's signature is masked by the one's of the photon's."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Search the bloody Bay, that's what."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and if it's not there, check the Warp Core in Main Engineering."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

"Sir, we found it. It's in Main Engineering. But there's a problem," an engineer said.

"What? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that, well first, it's a nuclear warhead. We don't have the experience with these enough to be confident that we can disarm it. And it's surgically welded to a compartment in the core itself, so removing it means removing a large portion of the plating, which will flood Main Engineering with radiation."

"Ok, let me see what's so bad. Scrub the compartment, give me a radiation suit, and let me see. It sounds worse than it actually is."

* * *

"It is a lot worse than it sounds like," Scotty said.

They were in the compartment with the torpedo in it. It was, yes, welded to the plating, but it was completely secure. In fact, it was halfway in the wall, which meant they took out the plating, then put the warhead in, then welded like there was no tomorrow.

"It's going be a hell of a job to get this out," Scotty said, still not believing that Marines could pull it off.

"How are we going to do it, Sir?" the 1st Engineer asked.

Scotty thought for a moment. They couldn't just remove it; the Warp Core was on, and the radiation would kill everyone on the lower 6 decks. They could cut it, but this was a nuclear warhead. If they did it wrong, the explosion could completely rupture the Core, and the entire ship would explode into millions of pieces. He made up his mind.

"Shut off the Core."

"What?"

"I said shut off the Core. We'll switch to backups, then we'll scrub the compartment of radiation, then go in with radiation suits, then cut out the panel and replace it with another."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is crazy," the redshirt said, as the ship went dark, and a dim red glow replaced the bright white light before it. Scotty turned to look at the officer with minor annoyance.

"Well, do you have a way to get this nuke out? If not, then let me be." Scotty then took a deep breath, and started cutting into the panel.

Warnings flashed on his visor as the sparks nearly set him on fire. Scotty swore, stopped cutting, braced himself, then continued. He had almost got the panel section cut out when a flashing red light caught his attention. The nuke then flashed a red light again, and the timer turned on, displaying 2:00. 2 minutes to detonation.

"SHIT! Everyone out of Engineering! We've got a live warhead!" Scotty screamed. Everyone then started yelling, screaming, and running out of Main Engineering.

" _1:40.. 1:39.. 1:38.._ " the timer announced.

"Come on," Scotty said, as he tore out a panel on the nuke, and looked around, checking the wires, and frantically racking his brain for that one lesson, taught at Starfleet academy, 5 years ago...

* * *

"Mr. Montgomery Scott! Are you paying attention?" The instructor said. Scotty woke up with a start.

"Oh! Umm, yes. I'm paying attention," Scotty replied.

"Alright then. What was I talking about?"

"Umm… weapon usage?" Scotty tentatively answered. The entire class tittered. The instructor turned to stare at the class. The class fell silent.

"As I was saying, Mr. Scott, we were discussing primitive weapons disarming. Now, does anyone know how to disarm a nuclear warhead. No one's hand went up. The instructor sighed.

"No one? Ok. To disarm a warhead, you have to access the main panel, find the wire that leads to the bomb's detonation software, and cut it, and that will stop the bomb from going off and stop the timer. Usually, the wire is a green wire that leads to the very center of the warhead. Cut that, but avoid the blue and red wires, because the red one is the one leading from the timer to the bomb part itself, and cutting that means the bomb assumes the timer hit zero, and boom! No more you or the bomb. The blue wire is the wire that keep the timer running uniformly. Cut that and the timer tends to speed up. It could slow down, but don't risk it. We got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Watley," most of the class said.

"Good. Now let's go on to the mechanics of a photon torpedo…"

* * *

"Got it!" Scotty said.

He reached into the circuitry of the warhead, and searched around, trying to reach the green wire.

" _30 seconds to detonation_ ," the timer announced.

"Come on, come on, goddamnit," Scotty said. He found the blue wire, but that didn't help matters.

" _15 seconds to detonation_ ," the timer announced.

"Aha! Found it!" Scotty said, as he finally found the green wire, nestled deep within the tangle of wires. But the time was almost up.

" _10 seconds to detonation_ ," the timer announced.

"Almost got it," Scotty said, as he reached as far as he could into the circuitry with his fusion cutting tool. He suddenly turned left, as he almost cut the red wire. He let out a deep sigh. He was sweating profusely now.

" _5… 4… 3… 2..._ ," the timer counted down.

"GOT IT! Finally!" Scotty triumphantly yelled, as he finally cut the green wire.

With only 1.52 seconds left.

* * *

The panel drifted around in space, aimlessly floating. The _Enterprise_ hovered in the background.

"Alright. Let's get rid of this warhead. Fire phasers," Scotty said.

The phasers fired, setting off the nuke, which detonated in a blinding explosion, then slowly dimmed away.

* * *

A group of redshirts slowly walked down the corridor. They were armed, having just come from the armory, which was guarded now, and were checking the corridor and the doorways leading off of it as they went.

"Room 0514 clear," a redshirt said.

"Room 0515 clear," another said.

"Room 0516 clear," a third said. Another redshirt entered the kitchen.

"Kitchen cle-," a redshirt said, before suddenly going silent.

"Hendorff, do you copy? Hendorff, do you copy! Check the room," the lieutenant said. The redshirts ran down the hallway, then opened the room door, and burst into the Kitchen, and were met with multiple bursts of machine gun fire. Redshirts fell left and right, and the remaining started to fall back.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the lieutenant said. They shot a few more times, then one security officer threw a small stun grenade into the Kitchen, stunning most of the Marines in the room.

"Freeze! This is Starfleet Security. You are all under arrest! You have the right to cease and desist!"

* * *

Adama and Tigh were in the same situation again. They were walking down a corridor, guarded by Marines, and were being sent somewhere. Adama smiled inwardly. _Somewhere because I was just going to the brig last time. Now I'm certainly going to be airlocked._ Surprisingly, he felt unusually calm. Not calm-under-fire calm, but I-know-I'm-going-to-die-and-I-have-no-regrets calm. He didn't put up a fight, but knew that this time would be the last. There were 5 Marines, all armed. Gaeta didn't want the same mistake happening again. Tigh, of course, wasn't happy, but he never looked happy. He was thinking of an escape plan that could let them get past 5 Marines when 3 were hit with crimson red bolts of energy, and subsequently vaporized in a flash of light, disintegrating into particles that disappeared quickly. He dropped to the floor, to escape the firefight, and Tigh followed not long after. The rest tried to take cover, but were shot by more phaser bolts and bullets. The assailants then walked into view as Adama and Tigh got up. Adama smiled, and walked over and hugged Lee.

"I thought you were dead. Again," Lee said.

"Takes a lot more to kill me. Trust me. Several people know this. Just ask my Marine friends."

Lee laughed.

"Well then. Let's go take back our ship." There was no hint of laughter in Lee's voice now.

* * *

Scotty walked down the corridor, talking with several crewmembers as he walked by.

"Decks 5-10 secure, Sir. We got a small group of Marines in Rec Room 4, Sir, but we've got this under control."

"Good. Send more men to patrol any small unused corridor, Jefferies tubes, and every nook and cranny to find the last Marines."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Scotty stopped. The redshirt stopped, too.

"What is it, Sir?" the redshirt asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that this ordeal might finally be over."

* * *

Adama walked towards CIC. Behind him, Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Bones, the remaining redshirts, Apollo, Kara, and a growing group of loyal crewmen. It was a few, a Marine there, a Knuckle Dragger there, but it added up. Adama knew that this uprising was ending, one way or another.

"Weapon," Adama said, and a full auto phaser rifle was placed in his hands by one of the redshirts. They were only a few frames from CIC.

* * *

Gaeta looked at the growing list of reports from the Fleet, and struggled to mentally keep up.

"Sir, the Basestar and the Enterprise are moving to the center of the Fleet. Gun batteries and Vipers are standing by."

"Sir, the Hitei Kan has powered down their FTL drive. Without them we can't keep going. What are your orders, sir?"

"Gaeta. It's time. Time again to make a stand for what you believe in. We have to destroy the Baseship, and the _Enterprise_ with it. Gaeta! Are you listening?"

"Yeah. I am," Gaeta said halfheartedly.

"Gaeta, target the gun batteries at the Basestar. Blow it out of the sky. Do it now!"

Gaeta did nothing, while the reports came in more and more. Zarek yelled at Gaeta.

"GAETA! WAKE UP!" He yelled. Gaeta finally turned to look at Zarek, his mind clearing in an instant. He said, in soft words,

"One day there's going to be a reckoning."

"FREEZE!" the redshirts said as they, and all of the crew loyal to Adama stormed CIC. They shouted, and blustered, and the Rebel Marines finally stood down. Zarek and Gaeta stood there, while Adama took the Admiral's stars off of Gaeta's uniform. The mutiny was over.

* * *

Kirk walked back onto the Bridge, and sighed. He missed this place, after the hellish few hours on _Galactica_. Scotty sat in the Captain's chair, then stood up, smiling.

"So, how did your vacation go?" Scotty said, smiling as he spoke.

"Great! How was your stint as Captain," Kirk replied.

"It was… eventful. But I prefer just to be an engineer, Sir. Though Captain does have a nice ring to it." He got up, and stood off the the side, and gestured towards the chair. Kirk walked over and sat down.

"Ah. Feels nice to be back in the chair again. But I have to be going. Got to be on _Galactica_ again to discuss what will become of the mutineers."

* * *

 _2 hours later…._

Kirk paced Admiral Adama's room, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So what now? We can't execute everyone. There'd be no one left," Kirk said.

"True. But remember, it was Gaeta and Zarek who started this. So we could execute them instead," Adama replied.

Kirk thought it over, then nodded.

"Ok. So when's the execution?"

* * *

Gaeta sat in his former quarters with Gaius Baltar, talking about Gaeta's past. After Gaeta stopped talking about his childhood, he then raised his coffee, smiled, and said,

"Spoils of war."

Baltar smiled wanly at that, then asked,

"So what of the mutiny?" He expected an answer along the lines of "It would have turned out differently if I did this and that", but the answer he got threw him off completely.

"Actually, I'm fine with the way things turned out," Gaeta said. "But for one thing; one thing I would like before I die." Baltar leaned in closer.

"What is it, Gaeta?" Baltar asked calmly.

"I just want people… to know… who I am. The real me."

Baltar paused, then making up his mind, he answered,

"I know who you are, Gaeta. I know who you are."

* * *

Gaeta smiled as he was seated in Launch Tube 8 on Galactica. He turned to Zarek and smiled. Zarek smiled back. They both turned to face the firing squad, Adama and Kirk in the back. Gaeta liked Kirk. He thought, if the situation was different, he and Kirk might have been friends. But this was real life. And life was too short to dwell on what-if's.

"Ready!" Adama said. The Marines cocked their guns. Gaeta sat there, unperturbed.

"Aim!" he said. The Marines took aim. Gaeta looked unfazed.

Then Gaeta noticed something peculiar. He reached down and checked his amputated leg. He frowned. The itching was gone.

"It stopped," Gaeta said softly, right before Adama said,

"Fire!" and a burst of gunfire ended the mutiny once and for all.

* * *

 _The Mutiny is over. But what happens when the Cylons, lead by Brother Cavil, ally themselves with the Klingons, and strike at the Federation's very heart..._


	11. Prelude to War

Chances of Survival

Chapter 11

A.N: The Star Trek Beyond Trailer 2 is out now! Watch it! It's better than the 1st!

* * *

Arcanis IV. A planet, close to the Neutral Zone between the Federation and the Klingons. Calm, peaceful, but tense. This planet was a strategic location and base. And since Nero's incursion, Starfleet took no chances. There was a starbase in orbit, and shipyard, and 2 Mayflower Class, 3 Newton Class, and one Kelvin Type. Starfleet kept in constant communication with the starbase and the planet, in fear of the Klingons moving for the planet when the planet wasn't communicating. So the starbase kept in touch with Earth through several subspace relays. It would be almost impossible, Starfleet said, to subjugate the planet.

Silently, the Basestar jumped into the system in a bright flash. It was not picked up on sensors. It quietly moved across the border. Into Klingon territory.

* * *

"So, Kirk. Why did you drag half of Starfleet's seniority to this meeting? You know I was in the middle of my vacation," Admiral Pike said.

"I have brought you all here to, essentially, talk to you all about my paranoia."

Light laughter filled the room, but was forced, as they all knew what had happened just one week before.

"So what of the Cylons?"  
"If we're talking about the ones that hate us humans, we don't know."

"That's not good. I know we were occupied with the mutiny, and the Guardian Basestar, but not hearing from them in 3 weeks isn't good," one of the Admirals said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So I'm proposing to send the Enterprise and the Galactica to check the last seen area where the Cylons have been. We'll refit the Galactica with some tech from the Kelvin Type." That alone set the room in an uproar.

"QUIET! Captain Kirk makes sense. We won't be giving them cutting edge tech, but we'll give them a chance," Pike intervened.

"That directly violates the Prime Directive," another admiral said. "We cannot violate the Prime Directive, we just can't."

"Which brings me to my alternative plan," Kirk then announced. "If we can't give them our tech, we'll give them supplies so that they can rebuild and refit their ships with their own tech. That way we don't violate the Prime Directive, and we get an edge."

The admirals thought it through. Then one spoke.

"We will discuss this is private. You'll get your answer within the hour."

Kirk nodded. He smiled inwardly.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

Kirk was sitting in his temporary quarters in an apartment complex in San Francisco when he got a transmission from Admiral Watley.

"Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"Kirk here," Kirk answered.

"Your request for supplies to refit _Galactica_ and her fleet has been accepted."

"Oh. Thanks. Kirk out."

* * *

 _Galactica_ was resting in a drydock specifically built for her. She was going through a heavy refit. Even though she wasn't going to get any Starfleet technology, she was going to get a much needed refit and repair. Adama looked over the papers regarding the refit. He smiled. He looked at Kirk, and said,

"I can't tell how much this means to me. Galactica's needed this, but we haven't had the resources or the time to stop and do this."

"Well, it's the least we can do, short of violating the Prime Directive."

"Prime Directive?"

"It's basically our top rule: never interfere the destiny of races less advanced than ours. It also applies to internal conflicts, which was why we hesitated before helping you."

"I don't recall you 'hesitating before helping us'."

"Oh, that was Spock. He told me this was a bad idea, but I'm happy I didn't listen to him."

Adama looked nonplussed. He then looked down at the papers. He frowned.

"I was thinking," he started. "Why just fix some of it, when you can rehaul and restore the entire ship?"

Kirk thought about it. Then he asked,

"How long will that take? And what's the difference?"

Adama smiled.

"It'll take a week or so, if you bring your engineers onboard, but that would make a big difference. You see, Galactica was 50 years old when it was retired, and they stripped it of most of its armor and guns. Restoring it to 1st Cylon War condition would add on about 24 guns, 12 more if we place them right, and about 60 or so point defense cannons, and 120 close in weapons."

Kirk thought it over. Rearming Galactica would provide a tactical advantage during a fight. But then he paused. Remembering some of the Early 21st Century class material, he realized that Galactica was essentially a battleship and an aircraft carrier put together, which meant that it needed its fighters to defend and attack.

"What about, including the guns, we help make more Vipers?"

Adama stopped. He hadn't thought of that before.

"Good idea. We may need Vipers."

"Ok. Give me a list of the materials you need, and I'll pass it forwards to Admiral Watley. You'll get the supplies, and your answer tomorrow."

"Good."

Kirk then started to walk out of the room, but then stopped. Looking over his shoulders, he said,

"Between you and me, I personally had seven shipments of old Kelvin-Type weapons shipped to your drydock. The admirals won't know about it, but you'll get some new tech."

Adama smiled again, knowing that what Kirk was doing was illegal, but he appreciated that Kirk was going through the effort of helping _Galactica_ get back on her feet.

"I can't thank you enough." Kirk smiled.

"You'll thank me when we get into combat."

* * *

 _1 week later…_

 _Galactica_ was finished. Fully restored to its former glory, it seemingly gleamed in the sunlight. Bristling with weapons, it was not a ship to cross. It glided out of its drydock, ready for its testing run. It was manned by a skeleton crew, and she would be pitted against an recreation of an NX-Class ship.

"Admiral, enemy ship appearing on DRADIS." A crewmember said.  
"Launch Vipers, target gun batteries, and set Condition One throughout the ship." Adama ordered.

"Action Stations, Action Stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship."

"Sir, gun batteries have fixed bearing, and Viper are away," Tyrol announced.

"Order gun batteries to fire at will."

The gun batteries commenced firing, thundering away at the NX-Class ship. The NX-Class responded, charging its phase cannons, then diverting power to the hull plating. It fired, scoring multiple hits on the _Galactica_ , doing minor damage. _Galactica_ 's batteries continued to thunder away, scoring hits on the ship, causing moderate damage.

"Admiral, the enemy ship has sustained minimal damage."

"Order all gun batteries to switch to salvo fire, and target the warp nacelles."

The gun batteries responded immediately to Adama's orders, switching almost instantaneously to salvo fire, all aimed at the Starfleet ship's engines, blowing off hull plating and dealing heavy damage. The NX-Class ship turned hard to starboard, and started evasive maneuvers, firing phase cannon banks as it turned. The beams dissipated off _Galactica_ 's 25 foot armor, but still caused severe burns on the hull. _Galactica_ banked hard, aiming to broadside the ship and pound away at the ship, keeping out of weapons range. The Starfleet ship, called _Discovery_ , realized _Galactica_ was trying to do. It then banked hard, turning to face _Galactica_ , and engaged full impulse. _Galactica_ , caught off guard, hesitated before firing all weapons. Discovery shrugged off all the hits, and sailed right over _Galactica_ , firing all available banks, causing severe burns and heavy damage to the outer hull and decompressed several corridors.

"Admiral, heavy damage to dorsal outer hull, and several corridors were decompressed. We're evacuating the people in those sections," an officer said, referring to the imaginary crewmen that would have been in those sections.

"Target their bridge. Arm conventional high yield ship-to-ship missile. Open launch bay door 3."

"Missile armed, Admiral."

"Fire."

The missile streaked away, a glowing light in the darkness of space.

The _Discovery_ saw it, and rolled hard, firing all of its weapons at the missile, but never hit it. The missile hit, temporarily blinding anyone who saw it. When it cleared, _Discovery_ was still going. Damaged, wounded, and leaking plasma, Discovery rolled hard to the left, and pulled away at full impulse. _Galactica_ had won.

* * *

"So, after that test, what do you think of _Galactica_ 's tactical capabilities?" Kirk asked Adama. Adama looked up.

"To put it simply, good. To elaborate, Galactica put up well against _Discovery_. Though, if I remember correctly, that ship was a 22nd century one, right?"

"Yes," Kirk said, before he added, "But it gives us an idea of what to do, and how to do it. And remember," Kirk had slowly dropped to a whisper now, "I'm installing several phaser banks, and several torpedo launchers."

Adama smiled, one of many that day.

"I know. You've told me this," he said.

Kirk smiled, then frowned as he got a transmission.

"Oohh, gotta get back to my ship. Spock asked. And I do miss the chair."

"I don't mind."

"Alright then. Kirk to Transporter Chief. One to beam out," Kirk said, as he was beamed away in a swirl of light.

* * *

The Cylon basestar slowly glided towards Qo'noS. But not undetected. Standing sentry, guarding the planet, were 3 Klingon D7's, and 2 D4's. The basestar stopped in front of the fleet.

"We're receiving a hail from the Klingon fleet," Doral said.

"Patch it through," Cavil responded.

The voice of a Klingon commander was then put through the speakers.

"HoD martok iks rotarran ghotvam'e'. ngu' pagh qul ghaH."

"Do you understand what he's saying," Cavil said, slight annoyance creeping into his voice.

"No. No we don't," Doral replied.

"Can you speak in English, please?" Cavil then asked of the Klingon commander.

The Klingon captain sounded surprised, then switched to rusty English.

"This is Captain Martok of the IKS Rotarran. Identify yourselves or be fired on."

"Um, I'm not big on formalities, so I'm just going to say that we're Cylons, I'm Cavil, and we need your help."

"Meeting on my ship in 5 hours," Martok said.

"Alright then. We'll meet you there.

* * *

Kirk looked at Galactica in drydock. It was getting another refit, though this one was a little less official. She was getting some new tech, most notably 16 Kelvin-Type phaser arrays, and 4 Kelvin-Type torpedo launchers, along with a new viewscreen, and shield generators, along with a new navigational computer that increased FTL range almost twofold. Kirk also managed to get four Constitution-Class phaser banks from the fleet yards installed on _Galactica_. _Pegasus_ , _Excalibur_ , _Orion_ , and _Prometheus_ were also going through a refit, gaining more weapons, armor, and upgrades and repairs that the ships needed. _They might get some Starfleet tech later_ , Kirk thought, _if I could convince the admirals_.

The admirals discreetly approved of the refit of _Galactica_ , but refitting the rest of the Battlestars? That was different.

Kirk shrugged. That can come later. Now for some beer, he thought, as he smiled, grabbing a Budweiser out of a refrigerator nearby.

* * *

The Klingon captain waited impatiently for the "Cylons" to arrive. He scoffed. They sound like humans, they probably are humans. But what was their purpose? Martok wondered. He was still thinking when the Cylons walked in.

Martok sat up straight in mild surprise, as the first Centurions walked in, and the human-like Cylons followed suit. Martok hid his surprise as he said,

"You are human!"

"No, we're not," Cavil replied. "We look like humans because we were made to look like them."

"What is your business here, then?" Martok asked suspiciously.

Cavil smiled.

"Simple," he said. "We want to wipe out mankind."

* * *

Martok nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise, but with great will, he stayed still.

"What?"

Cavil rolled his eyes and said,

"Didn't I make this obvious? We want to destroy mankind."

Martok almost scoffed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Oh. So we're allies now," Cavil said.

"In a way, yes. But my question stands. How do you suppose we destroy mankind?

"Simple. We have a piece of technology you don't. It's called an FTL Drive. It utilizes geodesic folds to essentially 'jump' from one place to another, and with a proper navigational computer, you can jump up to 50 light years at a time, though you need to recharge, and keeping the drive on for an extended period of time damages it."

Martok stroked his beard. This technology could be useful, not leaving any warp trails, and entering a system without notice would have a large tactical advantage. He made his choice.

"An alliance would be beneficial to us. I agree to this alliance, but I must convince the High Council."

Cavil smiled a small, cunning smile. He raised a glass of ambrosia.

"Here's to the death of humanity," he said, and drank, while Martok followed suit with bloodwine.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

The Klingon-Cylon fleet was amassing a fleet near the border. Composed of 5 D7's, 5 Bird-Of-Prey's, 4 D6's, 3 D5's, 2 D4's, 5 Basestars, 3 Attackstars, 1 Fenrir, 2 Jormungs, 3 Hels, and a resurrection ship. The plan: subjugate Archanis IV, then turn it into a base of operations for an assault on Earth.

"The fleet is ready to begin," Fleet Commander Martok said.

"We are, too," Cavil said.

"Warp on my mark. 3… 2… 1… Maximum Warp." The Klingons warped away, leaving vibrant green streaks of crystals in the darkness.

"Coordinates set, FTL spooled up. Jump on my mark. 3… 2… 1… Jump," Cavil said, as the Cylon ship jumped away in a bright cacophony of light.

* * *

 _Over Archanis IV..._

"Sir, there's some spatial distortions in extremely high orbit," a bridge officer reported.

The captain frowned. Spatial distortions? He hadn't heard of them occurring in orbit.

"Use long range scanners. I want those distortions identified."

"Yes, Sir. Switching to long range scanners," the science officer said.

"Captain, scanners indicate several large ships arriving. No visible warp signatures."

"What? How?" the captain asked.

"Those spatial distortion may have had something to do with it. A new Warp Drive, perhaps?" the science officer asked of the engineering officer.

"No, because the only drive to emit spatial distortions is a geodesic folding drive, and we've never been able to create a stable fold."

"Sir, 19 Klingon ships coming out of warp!" the tactical officer announced.

The captain's gut was wrenched in fear.

"On screen," he said, as the ships came into view.

"Mother of God," he whispered, as the fleet moved into attack formation. The captain regained his posture.

"Red Alert! All hands, battle stations! Raise shields, arm and fire all weapons!" he ordered as the first torpedoes were fired.

The bridge of the ship was then engulfed in reports coming from the lower decks, and from hits on the ship itself.

It was a losing battle. The Federation ships never really had a chance. The _Ganymede_ was on fire, losing power, and almost adrift. The _Valiant_ lost one of its engineering hulls, and was under heavy fire from 3 D7's. The _Mayflower_ was adrift, having lost all power, a warp core breach underway. The _Armstrong_ was no more, having taken on 2 Basestars, which quickly destroyed the ship with torpedoes and nukes. Copernicus Station was under attack by the Fenrir, the Jormungs, and the Attackstars. Its shields were buckling, most of its defenses were down, and power was going out. The _Mississippi_ had just enough time to send out a simple message before being destroyed:

"Archanis IV is lost. The Klingons have made their move. As of this moment, we are at war."

* * *

Kirk was relaxing in his quarters when he received notification of a Klingon attack and subjugation on Archanis IV.

"Shit," he said. He got up, put on his uniform, and quickly walked to the bridge.

He entered, and sat down, as Adama walked in from the other turbolift.

"I want to know what the hell's going on here," Kirk ordered, as Adama stood off to the side of Kirk.

"It's really happening, is it?" Adama asked Kirk in a low voice.

"Yes. It's really happening," Kirk replied.

* * *

Admiral Watley paced the room.

"This isn't good. Archanis IV, gone within minutes, and who knows what might happen next?"

"Now that we're at war, we need to move fast," Kirk suggested.

"Right. We need to pull back all science ships, and refit the remaining Battlestars with Starfleet tech and weapons. I'm thinking of refitting the _Enterprise_ and her sister ships. And speak of the devil," Watley said, as Spock Prime walked in.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said as he stood up.

"We meet again, Jim," Spock Prime said. He walked over the Admiral Watley, and placed down a PADD. Watley raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Watley asked.

"It's the plans for several starship classes from my timeline. These may become useful in the near future," Spock replied. "The first is the _Excelsior_ -Class. Rugged and sturdy, it was the class of the _Enterprise-B_ , and served Starfleet well into the late 24th century. Next is the _Yamamoto_ -Class. A warship, it has advanced tactical capabilities, which helps it fulfill the role of heavy escort. Next is the _Ambassador_ -Class. It was an important ship in the fleet, being able to fill the role of science vessel, yet be a tactical vessel. The last ship is the _Ares_ -Class. Even though it isn't as new a class as the others, It was built to be a warship, and it will serve you well during this war. There are many ships classes I would like to introduce you to, such as the _Galaxy_ -Class, but it is not logical to give too much information that could change history. I am already changing history as it is."

Watley stared at the PADD. He looked up at Spock.

"T-Thanks," he stammered. "This will be… beneficial to us."

"I am glad to be of service," Spock Prime said, and promptly left the room.

* * *

After Spock left the room, Watley turned to Kirk.

"I've been thinking," he began. "The _Enterprise_ has been through alot the last 2 years. Klingon encounters, Romulan skirmishes, hostile aliens, the list goes on. And one of the problems is that the _Enterprise_ is outgunned in many cases, so my decision is to refit the _Enterprise_ , _Lexington_ , and the other _Constitution_ -Class ships with more weapons."

Kirk raised his eyebrows.

"So you're saying… the _Enterprise_ will become a warship."

Watley winced slightly.

"I wouldn't call it a warship. Call it… a heavy escort."

Kirk's eyebrows raised even higher, which was saying something, because his eyebrows were already raised up.

"It would make sense, but the _Enterprise_ isn't a ship for battle. It's for exploring, going boldly where no one's gone before, stuff like that."

Watley smiled a wane smile.

"I kind of expected that response, so my other offer is to refit the _Enterprise_ with only a few more phaser banks, upgrade the existing ones and the torpedo launchers, and upgrade the bank capacities. And since we're at war, I think it would be a good idea for the _Enterprise_ to carry Vipers."  
Kirk frowned.

"Carrying Vipers? I don't think the _Enterprise_ is the ship for that. Upgrade _Galactica_ , _Pegasus_ , or one of the other Battlestars. They're made for carrying Vipers. Literally."

"Alright then. We'll upgrade the _Enterprise_ , and her sister ships, and refit the _Galactica_ with better Viper carrying capabilities and Starfleet weapons. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. It does."

* * *

 _Galactica_ left drydock, fully armed for the battle to come. _Pegasus_ , _Orion_ , _Excalibur_ , and the _Prometheus_ also left their respective drydocks, all refitted with phaser banks, torpedo launchers, and shield generators, escorted by several Aesirs, Jotunns, and Brimirs. They all joined up with the fleet, comprised of the _Enterprise_ , _Lexington_ , _Concord_ , and the _Odyssey_.

"Coordinates put in, stand by to jump on my mark," Admiral Adama announced over the intercom.

In the armory, _Galactica_ Marines took their assault rifles out of the lockers, checking them, and marching to their assigned posts. The gunners checked the AAA batteries, assuring themselves that the batteries were in prime condition. The Starfleet engineers checked over the phaser arrays installed on _Galactica_ , making sure they wouldn't fail when needed most. Adama braced himself, then gave the order.

"Fleet jump in 3… 2… 1… jump."

The Battlestars and their escorts jumped, followed by the _Enterprise_ and her sisters.

* * *

After several more jumps, _Galactica_ and her fleet arrived 15 light years out of Archanis IV. Kirk's fleet came in not long after. Adama opened a channel to Kirk.

"What's our plan of action?" Adama asked Kirk.

"First, we have to take care of the civilians. Liberate them, get them off the planet, something like that. The Cylons and the Klingons will definitely have guards, so we need to get rid of them, and the ships in orbit."

Adama frowned in thought. Then he had it, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Sam Green walked out of his house in the suburbs to ride to Archanis IV biggest city, New Paris. He grabbed his bike, then rode it the rest of the way to work, thinking about the Klingons, and the new "Cylons" that allied themselves with the Klingons. He shook his head. Starfleet hadn't come immediately, leaving even the most optimistic of people wondering if they would come at all.

He shrugged. The Klingons weren't the best, but at least they let people like Sam live their lives relatively normally. The Cylons just stayed in orbit, for the most part, except for their soldiers, the machine-like Centurions. He was still thinking about that when he heard a loud BOOM in the sky. He looked up and gasped.

* * *

"Report!" Adama said.

"We've jumped into the atmosphere, altitude 99,000, dropping like a rock!" Helo responded.

"Launch the Vipers!" Adama ordered.

"Yes, Sir. This is the XO," Tigh began. "Launch all Vipers."

* * *

Starbuck, Apollo, and Kat all sat in their respective Vipers.

"Well, this ought to be different," Starbuck muttered.

"You can say that again, Starbuck," Kat replied.

"Alright, be quiet guys, we gotta get out and about," Apollo said as he flashed the thumbs-up. The Viper was then shot through the tube, and burst out into daylight in a wall of flames. The Vipers sped off towards their targets.

* * *

"Altitude!" Adama said.

"25,000, ground contact in 45 seconds!" Helo replied.

"Spool up the FTL!" Adama ordered.

"Spooling up the FTL," Tigh responded.

"Jump."

 _Galactica_ jumped away in a thunderous CRASH, leaving the system.

* * *

"What the hell," Sam said, ducking as _Galactica_ jumped away to avoid the sudden vacuum created by _Galactica_ 's rapid departure.

He ducked again as Centurions gunned down civilians, and were hit by Viper missiles. He looked up to see Federation starships engaging the Klingons in orbit. He smiled.

"They came back after all," he said.

* * *

Kirk sat on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , barking out orders as the reports came in.

"Captain, Cylon Basestar of port bow!" Sulu said.

"Hard to port, fire all available phaser banks and photon torpedoes in full spray, use secondary banks to shoot down missiles."

"Captain, starboard shield buckling."

"Divert auxiliary power to the starboard shield, and draw some power out of the phaser banks."

"Captain, Raiders moving in to swarm us."

"Request Blue Squadron to assist, use all secondary banks to shoot down the Raiders."

"This is _Enterprise_. Requesting assistance from Blue Squadron." the comms officer said.

"This is Blue Squadron. Moving in to assist."

The Enterprise banked hard to port, firing all banks as it turned, scoring multiple hit from the Basestar, which responded by firing 9 nukes at the Enterprise. The Vipers then shot down 3, then were swarmed by the Raiders.

"Captain, 9 nukes inbound!"

"Full power to shields, evasive maneuver Delta-5, fire all phaser banks."

The _Enterprise_ rocked hard left to right, firing all weapons, bright flashes of light in the darkness. The nukes were shot down, but not all of them. 2 nukes got through, both hitting the port nacelle strut, buckling the support. The _Enterprise_ listed, firing all weapons at the Basestar, scoring hit in all the vital areas. The Basestar turned hard, and pulled away at full speed, spooled up its FTL, and almost jumped when a photon torpedo clipped it. Spiraling out of control, it careened into a mass of Raiders, then hit a Jormung, blowing up and taking the Jormung with it.

"Hard drop, 10,000 meters, get below that Fenrir," Kirk ordered.

The _Enterprise_ dropped rapidly, almost hitting several rather large pieces of debris. The _Enterprise_ managed to get below the Fenrir, but that's when things changed.

The Fenrir cloaked.

"Captain, the enemy ship cloaked!" Sulu said in shock.

"Shit! Scan the area!"

"Nothing not visible coming up on sensors," Sulu responded.

"Wait! What fuel do the Cylon ships use?"  
"Cylons ships use tylium, sir, but I'm not sure-"

"Scan for tylium emissions," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Scanning. We have one signature. Confirmed, it is the Fenrir."

"Lock on to that signature, fire a short burst of torpedoes."

"Yes, Sir. Firing."

The torpedoes shot away, headed towards the Fenrir. The Raiders swarmed in, shooting down most of the torpedoes, but one got through. It hit the Fenrir, taking out its main engines, crippling it. The Fenrir rolled to starboard, firing its main batteries, the shells bouncing off the _Enterprise_ 's shields. The _Enterprise_ fired again, the phaser bolts tearing through the Fenrir's hull like a knife through butter. The Cylon ship started drifting, and despite the Centurions' best efforts, and it collided with a large chunk of the Jormung that was destroyed earlier. The Fenrir went up in a deafening explosion that also blinded the Bridge crew of the _Enterprise_ even though the screen was polarized. Kirk wasted no time getting back into the action.

"Hard ascent, 25,000 meters. Divert auxiliary power to shields, and increase power to compensate," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Diverting power to shields," Sulu replied.

The _Enterprise_ rose gracefully, then was hit with a devastating explosion that threw it into a spin, leaking plasma out of the nacelles, and causing hull breaches on several decks.

The bridge crew was thrown to the ground, and McCoy was thrown across the bridge, only to slam into a bulkhead on the other side. Kirk ordered an ensign to carry him to sickbay, then got up as the ship rocked again, throwing him to his feet for a second time. The ship's light flickered, then stayed on.

"Report!" Kirk yelled.

"We've got hull breaches on Decks 15-21, main deflector's been destroyed, shields at 12%, and we've lost RCS thrusters 36-142, and we're in an uncontrolled roll to port," Sulu replied.

"Cut off fuel to those thrusters, divert power from all non-necessary systems to shields," Kirk ordered.

"Main control for thrusters offline. Attempting to bypass through the auxiliary computer. Done. Thruster fuel cut off."

"Good."  
"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from the _Odyssey_."

"Onscreen."

" _This is the_ U.S.S Odyssey _. Requesting backup. We can't go on, the Klingons attacked us with 5 ships. Please hel-_ " the message was then cut short when the _Odyssey_ went up in a ball of light.

The explosion rocked the ship, more gently this time.

Kirk looked at the explosion with a mix of sadness and regret.

"Contact Starfleet," Kirk said. "Tell them we've just lost the _Odyssey_."

* * *

 _Galactica_ was fighting off 3 Basestars.

"Gun battery 15, redirect your firing arc 10 degrees starboard," Adama ordered. The ship shook violently, throwing him to the ground. He got up, and the ship shook again, this time less so.

He looked at Tigh.

"Even with the upgrades, we can't fight off three. This might be it," Tigh said.

Adama's stare turned cold.

"No. I'm not letting _Galactica_ rest here. Divert power to shields, let the phaser bank recharge, use the gun batteries to cover for the banks."

 _Galactica_ was hit by another missile, quickly followed by a torpedo. The gun batteries thundered away, hurling shells at the Basestars. The Vipers flew around, attacking the Raiders that swarmed _Galactica_. The assault Raptors flew in groups, filling the air with dozens of missiles. The heavy Raiders swooped in, aiming to board _Galactica_ and take it from the inside.

 _Galactica_ was hit again, this time doing heavy damage to the batteries. The engines failing, FTL disabled, there was no way for _Galactica_ to escape.

"Weapons status," Adama said.

"Main batteries taking heavy damage, and phaser banks are at 56% of full charge."

"Fire all phaser banks."

The phaser banks started up, flinging bolts of bright red light at the Basestars. The Basestars continued to pound away at _Galactica_ , knowing that it would wear down, then be destroyed.

"Engines!" Adama ordered.

"Engines are down. We can't get them back online."

"FTL!" Adama looked at Helo, an almost pleading expression on his face.

Helo didn't say anything. He just simply shook his head. The last of Adama's hope left him. He looked around CIC, looking at his crew, who had faithfully served him the last 3 years. He saluted, and the crew saluted back.

"It's been an honor. Serving with you," he said.

The Basestars continued relentlessly, pounding away at what was left of the one mighty ship.

But it was not to be.

 _Pegasus_ flew in, launching missiles from all its launchers, while the Vipers from _Prometheus_ swarmed the remaining Basestars. _Orion_ rolled to starboard to cover the _Pegasus_ 's underside while the _Excalibur_ moved in to engage the Basestars.

"I'm assuming you need help," Commander Hoshi said to Adama.

Adama smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Hoshi. I think we overstayed our welcome."

"Then let us take care of the angry neighbors."

"You got it. Spool up the FTL. Jump as soon as we can."

 _Galactica_ picked up its fighters, then jumped away in a bright flash of light without another notice.

* * *

The _Enterprise_ strafed to the left, firing four photon torpedoes, destroying another Basestar.

"Three down, one more to go," Kirk said. The _Enterprise_ wasn't in the best condition. Having lost its shields a while ago, it had sustained heavy damage to the Primary Hull, The Engineering Hull, and to the nacelles, which one of which was leaking plasma. They had managed to force the Klingons off the planet, and most of the Cylons; several squads of Centurions were still in New Paris. Most of the invading fleet had left. Kirk thought the victory was bittersweet, considering that none of the Aesirs or Jotunns came back, along with the _Odyssey_.

"Our work here is done. Mr. Sulu, set a course for Earth," Kirk ordered.

"Course laid in, Captain," Sulu said.

"Let's punch it."

Sulu pushed the accelerator switch, and the _Enterprise_ and her sisters left the system in a glowing streak of crystals.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

The colonial fleet came back to Earth. Battered, beaten, and wounded, the fleet went to their respective drydocks for repair.

 _Galactica_ had gotten there earlier, so it had been under repair when the rest of the Battlestars arrived. The Federation fleet arrived 2 hours later, with several ships missing, including the _Odyssey_. The Klingons and Cylons had been pushed back, and Archanis IV was back in Federation hands, but 7,500 people died in the initial invasion, and another 4,500 dies afterwards. Kirk got off the _Enterprise_ , and walked towards the quarters he was assigned. Reaching there, he was surprised to find a PADD on his bed. Picking it up, he read the message, and his eyes went wide.

* * *

 _ **The invasion of Archanis IV over, the Klingons and the Cylons now aim to cripple the Federation, by destroying their most important planet…**_


	12. Legacy of the Five

Chances of Survival

Chapter 12

 _A.N: For Anton._

* * *

The ship slowly glided out of Spacedock. On leaving the space station, it set a course for Luna. After it got there, the ship charged its phasers, and fired, blowing up a mountain and leaving nothing but dust and a crater more than 50 meters deep and over 250 meters wide. Kirk looked at the hole in the surface and smiled.

"A large, gaping hole in the moon? Chalk it up to a success," he said.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Watley asked Kirk.

"The Excelsior's weapons work great, and the ship itself is extremely sturdy. The weapons layout on the ship is efficient, and covers a large field of fire. The ship's supports are sturdy, making it almost impossible to separate the saucer from the Secondary Hull, and the nacelles from the Engineering Hull."

Watley looked up at Kirk.

"So, simply put, it's a good tactical ship."

Kirk shrugged.

"In a word, yes. The Excelsior passed every test thrown at it with flying colors."

"What about the Yamamoto?" Watley asked.

"It does what it's built for: war, and it does it a little too well for a peaceful federation of planets."

"We'll relegate it to heavy escort, then. It'll do its job. What about the Ambassador?"

"It's a multi-role ship, capable of fighting and science missions. I like this ship. Reminds me of the Enterprise," Kirk said.

"The Ares?"

"Like the Yamamoto. It destroys stuff extremely well."

"OK. I'm commissioning the new ships tomorrow. Want to be there?"

Kirk smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

 _3 hours after the commissioning ceremony…_

Kirk walked back into Admiral Watley's quarters. Watley smiled.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

Kirk smiled back, saying,

"Well, I can't just not come without getting reprimanded, can I?"

Kirk turned to notice Admiral Dougherty, who was seated nearby, and Admiral Pike. Kirk frowned.

"What's going on?"

Dougherty and Pike looked at each other awkwardly, then at Watley awkwardly. Watley stuttered, then said, the smile gone from his face,

"We… have reason to believe that the Klingons and Cylons will attack Earth."

Kirk's eyebrows went up.

"And… when did you find this out?" he asked pointedly.

"Actually, only a day or so ago," Watley replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kirk asked.

"Well, umm…" Watley stalled.

Kirk got up.

"Well then, if you can't trust me with this kind of _simple_ information, then I'll reciprocate. Have a good day, Admiral Watley," Kirk said as he turned towards the door, before he was interrupted by an ensign walking in.

"Admiral, we've received a notification," the ensign began.

Watley stood up, and said,

"What is it?"

The ensign lowered his voice, even though there was no one overhearing.

"The rebel Cylons have taken several Colonial officers hostage."

* * *

 _One hour earlier…_

Adama walked down the corridor to the Rebel Cylon Basestar's CIC. As he walked in, the Centurions stepped in front of him, barring his way.

"Excuse me," Adama said.

The Centurions didn't move.

Adama looked confused.

"I'm to speak to D'anna Biers to discuss fleet security and supplies management."

The Centurions still didn't move.

Adama was starting to become impatient.

"Could you two please move? I need to talk with D'anna Biers," Adama said, before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Admiral Adama," D'anna said. Adama relaxed somewhat.

"D'anna. We need to talk about-" Adama started.

"Guards, detain Admiral Adama until further notice." Adama looked shocked.

"What?" Adama said, half not believing.

"We are detaining you until further notice," D'anna repeated.

"Why are you doing this?" Adama asked.

D'anna just smiled.

"It's simple, really. We want the Final Five."

* * *

Tigh was in the middle of reports with Helo when he received a hail from D'anna Biers.

"This is Acting Commander Tigh. What do you want?" Tigh asked, more than mildly annoyed.

"I have Admiral Adama in a detention cell on the Basestar. If you want him back, you will hand over the Final Five."

Tigh immediately started sweating. _Frak,_ Tigh thought. _I need to get to Galen, Anders, Tory, and Ellen. They're in danger._

"So you say," Tigh answered nonchalantly.

"If you don't hand them over in the next hour, we will start venting the crewmen you have over here into space."

Tigh looked shocked.

"Have a good day," D'anna said, then abruptly cut the transmission.

* * *

"Helo, you're in charge," Tigh said as he quickly walked out of the CIC. Helo looked up in surprise, then nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Tigh walked down the corridor, headed for Room 1701D. When he got there, the others had already gotten there.

"We heard the message over wireless. I pirated the signal," Tyrol said. "Then I told the rest to meet."

"This isn't good." Tigh said.

"We kind of got that," Anders replied.

"We could just hand ourselves over," Tory said.

"And show the entire fleet that they entrusted themselves to the Cylons all along? What do you expect, a pat on the back, and a 'It wasn't your fault?' Fat chance," Tigh responded.

"It's better than waiting here, and letting people die. Do you think they'll trust us then? After waiting? Until people died? They'll care about us being Cylons, yes, but they'll care more about the fact that we waited to hand ourselves over while D'anna airlocked several people."

"I am not just going to hand myself over to-"

"Guys," Tyrol interrupted. The room fell silent. "They just airlocked the first person."

* * *

Kirk walked onto the Bridge.

"Hail the Basestar," Kirk ordered as he turned to face Uhura.

"Attempting communications," Uhura said. After a few seconds, she said, "They're not responding to our hails."

Kirk turned around to face the viewscreen again.

"Hail the Galactica," Kirk said.

A couple seconds later, Helo picked up, and appeared on the screen.

"Enterprise, this is Acting Commander Agathon."

Kirk looked confused for a moment, then asked,

"Wait. Where's Commander Tigh?"

Helo shrugged, and answered,

"He just left CIC, and put me in charge."

"Can you find him?"

"We could try," Helo said. He shrugged again. "Why not? Send a message to the Marines. Tell them to locate Tigh."

"Yes, Sir. Transmitting message," The comms officer said.

* * *

"This could escalate extremely quickly. We might have to send an away team over," Kirk said in a low voice to Spock and Bones.

"Woah, woah, woah! Remember last time something like this happened, and remember when we went over there? A goddamn mutiny happened over there, and dozens of people died!" Bones asked Kirk.

Kirk's expression darkened slightly.

"Yes. I do. But this is different. This is another one of those hostage situations. Spock, remember Cestus III?"

"Captain, I do not see why you would question my memory of that incident, as it had occurred only 3 months ago."

"Then we'll do it the same way."

Bones looked at Kirk in disbelief.

"This isn't Cestus III, this is a hostage situation board a Cylon Basestar. You can't just negotiate with the Cylons the same way you did with the Gorn. And you can't just fight your way out of this one."

Kirk turned his now quite annoyed gaze towards Bones.

"So, Oh Wise Bones, do you have a better idea?"

Bones was rendered speechless for a moment. Kirk usually didn't speak like that to him. He shrugged mentally. Kirk was older now, different than when he first joined Starfleet, different than when Krall destroyed the Enterprise. He had gone through a lot the last few years, and they had taken a toll on Kirk.

"That's what I thought," Kirk said.

Bones grumbled,

"I was just trying to help."

* * *

Two Viper MK VII's flew out their launch tubes, accompanied by the Standard Raptor. They set a course for the Basestar, and flew towards it.

* * *

Silence, then a quiet hiss as a launch tube opened, violently venting out a struggling person into the vacuum of space. He stopped after 2 minutes. This was the third so far.

* * *

"Tigh, they just airlocked the third person. The third!" Tyrol yelled at Tigh.

"We can't just hand ourselves over!" Tigh responded. "People will have realized that they trusted the entire fleet to the frakking Cylons! And may I remind you that the Cylons wiped out 20 billion people!"

"We've been doing that for the last year! I don't think it makes a frakking difference!"

Tigh looked around, and was seized by cold fear.

"What? What happened?" Tyrol asked Tigh.

Tigh didn't answer for a few moments. Tyrol pushed some more.

"What the hell happened?" Tyrol asked again, this time with more venom in his voice.

"Where's Tory?" Tigh asked.

Tyrol looked around, then said, with a somewhat surprised face,

"She's gone."

* * *

"Hail them again," Kirk said, with extreme annoyance.

Uhura just nodded. This was the 40th time. It was just a formality now.

"No response, Captain."

Kirk groaned, and mimed banging his head against the chair. Uhura rolled her eyes, and was slightly startled by the chirping of the Comms console.

"We're being hailed by the Basestar, Sir."

Kirk scoffed, and said,

"About time. Lost my chance to play poker with Ensign Jericho and Yeoman Rand because of this," Kirk half said, half mumbled. He turned to the screen to see D'anna Biers, and frowned.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. What do you want?" he said, somewhat bluntly.

"We know that Final Five are in Galactica's fleet. We'll release the hostages in return for their identities."

Kirk simply shrugged, and replied.

"If you want to know, don't ask me. Galactica's fleet is under the jurisdiction of Admiral William Adama, and all requests regarding the fleet go through him, but since he's quite comfortable over there on the Basestar, you'll have to ask the Acting Commander."

"Well, the Acting Commander's been less than… helpful recently. Last time I checked, he almost threatened to turn the gun batteries on my ship, but I reminded him that he still had personnel over here."

"He doesn't know who the Final Five are. Neither do we."

"Well, then Captain, I'll just have to keep up the airlocking."

* * *

"Commander, they just airlocked the 11th person," the Comms officer said.

"Goddammit!" Helo said as he slammed his fist on the center table.

"What do we do, Sir?" the officer asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Helo said with anger seething out of him. In fact, he appeared so angry the crewmen nearby involuntarily backed up a small bit.

"Put the Vipers in their launch tubes, and put charges into the batteries."

* * *

"D'anna, they've readied their Vipers and armed their batteries," Leoben said. D'anna frowned. She didn't plan for this to happen.

She looked around, and asked one question.

"If I make a decision, no matter how crazy it may sound to you, will you follow it?" she asked.

Her question was met with consent from most around CIC.

"Alright then. Arm the nukes. Target the civilian fleet, and put the remaining 34 people into Launch Tube 3."

* * *

"Captain, they've armed nukes, and are targeting the civilian fleet," Sulu reported.

"What the hell is going on here? Contact D'anna, on all frequencies, try to back her out of it," Kirk ordered Uhura.

"Yes, Sir… No response. They've armed the missile launchers, and have launched 5 emergency Raiders. Galactica's responded by launching 7 alert Viper Mk VII's."

"Contact Galactica. Get Helo on the horn."

"Yes, Sir Hailing," Uhura replied.

A few moments later, Uhura responded.

"We have Helo on open frequency, Sir."

"Onscreen."

The screen view changed from the view of the incoming Vipers and Raiders to the view of Acting Commander Helo, surrounded by crewmen going about doing their assigned jobs. Kirk looked at the chaos in CIC, then looked directly at Helo.

"This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. Not to be rude, but could you please tell me what the hell you're thinking."

"She's about to vent the 34 people we still have over there into space. I can't allow that. Open a channel to D'anna."

"Channel open," the comms officer said.

"Message reads: I have 7 Vipers in the air, and another 64 standing by, along with Gun Batteries 3 and 4 armed. You airlock one more person, and I'll open fire. End message."

* * *

D'anna stood there, in the Basestar's CIC, listening to Helo's message. She smiled.

"Move Admiral Adama into Airlock 1. Helo may not be so sure about attacking now."

* * *

" _Commander Helo, you may want to reconsider your assault."_

Helo's eyebrows raised, and then he answered,

"And what would make me reconsider?"

Over in the Basestar's CIC, D'anna smiled.

"Because," D'anna began, "I have Adama in Launch Tube 1."

* * *

Tigh was walking back to CIC when he was stopped by three Marines, and slammed against a bulkhead.

"Hey, what the frak are you doing?" Tigh asked, as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Colonel Tigh, you're under arrest."

* * *

Tigh was roughly thrown into a launch tube with Tyrol, Anders, and Tory. He smiled a bitter smile at Tory.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. I am," Tory replied. "We might have stopped the airlocking, and ended the tension between the rebel Cylons and the Colonials. I think it's a good move."

"You keep thinking that, you keep thinking it…" Tigh mumbled.

* * *

"Hail D'anna," Helo ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Link open," the Comms officer said after a few seconds.

"D'anna, this is Acting Commander Helo. I now have three of the Final Five in Airlock 7. If you do not agree to meet at a neutral location to discuss terms in the next 15 minutes, I will personally have them airlocked."

D'anna's superior expression fell instantly. She frowned, and said,

"If you airlock anyone of the Final Five, I will airlock every single person over here." And with that, she cut the transmission.

* * *

Kirk shook his head in astonishment. He marveled at the fact that this would turn deadly, over a simple argument, at least in his opinion. _Then again_ , he thought, _the Klingons and Romulans, and frankly us, too, do that same thing. That's how WWIII happened_.

Kirk sighed, and turned to Spock and Bones, who were standing to his right.

"This is getting out of control. We have to do something," Bones said.

"But we cannot intervene, as it is stated in the Prime-" Spock said, before he was abruptly interrupted by Bones, who said,

"Prime Directive, yeah, yeah. They're about to nuke each other into oblivion. Prime Directive or not, I think we need to stop this, before they start shooting at each other, and maybe us after they're done wiping out the other."

"Both of your opinions are valid," Kirk said, "but I'm leaning towards Bones on this one-"

"Captain, new contact, Bearing 5-1-4, Mark 3-4-2, Range 60,000 kilometers!" Sulu reported. Kirk kicked into Captain mode.

"Go to Yellow Alert, activate emergency force fields. Move the ship into defensive position Alpha-One, warm up the phaser banks, and tell Engineering to prepare to get rough."

"Sir, incoming transmission. We're also getting Colonial transponders," Uhura said. The last sentence gave everyone pause.

"Colonial? What the hell, I thought the only colonials were the ones sitting right in front of us," Bones said. Kirk merely shrugged.

"Adama didn't go looking for them. There always was the chance that there were other survivors," Kirk said.

"It is unlikely, considering that the circumstances that were there to ensure Galactica's survival were not present anywhere else. Any other situations that would have resulted in another Battlestar's survival are few and far between. According to my calculations, and the information given to me by Admiral Adama, the number of Battlestars that had a good chance of surviving the Fall is around 3-5."

"But, things happen. Open a channel."

"Yes, Sir. Hailing the ship. Receiving message, and playing it over the speakers."

The Bridge fell silent as the message was played all over the Bridge.

" _Hello? This is General John Connors of the_ Battlestar Eternal _. We're from the Copernicus Colony, and we are looking for the_ Battlestar Galactica _, and the planet Earth._ "

* * *

The assault fleet gathered over Praxis. Cavil and Martok looked over the ships in approval.

"How many ships do we have now?" Martok asked.

"About 27, but I have 3 more Basestars and 4 Shieldstars arriving soon," Cavil replied.

"Good. We will bring honor to the Empire," Martok said.

"We will indeed. And bring the Colonials to justice!" Cavil said. He raised his glass of Klingon bloodwine, a new favorite of his.

"To the death of humanity," Cavil toasted.

Martok smiled, and answered,

"To the death of humanity."

* * *

 _Well, that wraps up this chapter. Tell me what you think, and I might add it in._


	13. Planet Under Seige

Chances of Survival

Chapter 13

Admiral Adama walked down the corridor, accompanied by Captain Kirk, Apollo, and General Connors, conversing the whole time.

"We need to talk about supplies reaching the civilian fleet," Adama said, as they walked into CIC.

"The supplies will reach them, Admiral Adama. You have my word on it. We're short on supplies ourselves, with the Klingons and all," Kirk replied.

"Admiral, the Quorum would like to speak with you about the new security policies and the alliance with the Federation," Apollo said.

"I'm busy, Lee. Tell the Quorum to sit still while I handle this-"

"Sir, the _Pegasus_ has returned from recon, and has reported several Cylon scout ships along the Federation border," a crewman reported to Adama after saluting. Adama stopped, saluted back, and continued walking.

Adama sighed. _Things feel like they're coming to a head,_ Adama thought. _And I'm in the middle of it. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in over a week. I'd kill for some quiet time right now. Maybe some ambrosia, and some-_

Another crewman walked up, saluted, and said, "Sir,"

Adama sighed again, turned around, and was about to reply when he got shot two times in the chest.

The assailant then turned, pulled out another pistol, and started firing at the crewmembers in CIC, killing several.

"Holy shit!" Apollo said as he ducked to avoid the gunfire. Kirk, unfortunately, wasn't as quick to react, and got a bullet to the shoulder in the time it took him to drop to the ground. When the Marines got into CIC, the attacker pulled out a rectangular device, flipped up the cover, and pressed the button.

* * *

The explosion ripped through the CIC, killing almost all the Marines, and killing several more members of the crew. Kirk was thrown back by the blast, and hit his head on the edge of a table on the other side of the CIC, and nearly blacked out. His vision swam, and he struggled to not throw up. Pulling out his communicator, he pulled it out, and hailed Scotty.

"Scotty," Kirk gasped out. "Beam…me out."

"Yes, Sir. Something wrong?" Scotty asked as he beamed Kirk over, and realized why the Captain ordered him to do so. Kirk materialized, and collapsed on the ground, rolling over in an enlarging pool of blood, a terrifyingly large piece of metal through his side.

"Captain! Are you alright?!" Scotty asked as he ran over and shook Kirk, who cried out in pain, and replied,

"No, obviously not, Scotty. I've got a goddamn chunk of metal in my side and a bullet in my shoulder. Do you think I'm ok?" Kirk asked, as a blood started trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Scotty pulled out his communicator and opened a link to Medbay.

* * *

McCoy was treating Lieutenant Johnson for a sprained ankle when he got a call from Scotty.

" _Doctor, you may want to come over here, now!_ " Scotty yelled into the communicator.

"What the hell are you talking about? What is it this time?" Bones replied half sarcastically, as he started towards the door, picking up his first aid kit as he went.

" _It's the Captain. He's wounded. Badly, I might add._ "

Bones sighed, and replied, "I'm on my way." Closing his communicator, he yelled,

"Nurse, take care of Johnson for now. I've got to go take care of the Captain. Green, Jackson, with me," Bones said, as he and the other two crew members walked out the door.

* * *

Bones entered the transporter room only a few moments later, and saw why Scotty was so agitated. Kirk was lying there, a quite large piece of metal in his side, a bullet wound to the shoulder, and a rather large pool of blood on the transporter pad, spilling onto the floor.

"Goddammit, what the hell happened over there," Bones said, as he went to work, putting a large bandage over the bullet wound, and injecting a painkiller into Kirk's neck. Kirk immediately relaxed, his eyes already glazed over.

"A terrorist shot Adama and others in CIC before blowing himself up," Kirk said as he slipped into the numb world of drug-induced unconsciousness.

Bones administered another hypospray, this time one for blood loss, before pulling out a portable stretcher and lifting Kirk onto it.

"Let's get him to Medbay. Move, move, move!" Bones yelled at the two nurses as they took Kirk to Medbay. Scotty watched anxiously as Kirk was taken away by stretcher, wondering whether he could have done more. Bones, as if reading his thoughts, moved to pat him on the back.

"Don't kick yourself over that. You did what you knew and what you could do at that moment. Now let me take over," Bones said. Scotty didn't say anything for a moment before saying, very quietly,

"Aye."

* * *

Kirk woke up a day later, with a huge bandage on his side, and a smaller one on his shoulder. He tried to get up, and nearly blacked out, yelping in pain. Bones turned, and walked over, a confident smirk on his face.

"Jim," Bones said, standing over Kirk's medical bed. "You're awake. I had a feeling you would be."

Kirk smiled. "What, no 'Good God' this time?" He laughed, and that quickly turned into a wince. Bones' smirk became a look of concern.

"We managed to remove the impaled object, and none of your more vital organs were hit, that's the bright side. The downside is that you ruptured your spleen. Though that doesn't really count as a bad side, because we fixed it quickly. The other bad thing is that the injury was severe enough to force me to confine you to Medbay for the next day or so. But since you're going to get to the Bridge, whether I like it or not, I've decided to NOT confine you, at least not officially."

Kirk got up tentatively, and slowly got to his feet. Though his footing was shaky, Kirk was confident in his ability to now get back to work. Then that confidence disappeared when he took a step, and collapsed on the floor, knocking over one of the monitors, which started beeping rapidly. Bones swore quietly, then helped Kirk get up, and then righted the machine. Bones looked at Kirk, the smirk back on his face.

"Another day?" Bones asked.

Kirk sighed.

"Another day."

* * *

One day later, Kirk walked slowly into the _Enterprise_ 's Meeting Room 2, to talk about recent events with Adama, who just came back from the _Galactica_ 's Medical Bay, General Connors, who sustained minor injuries in the attack, and Apollo, who had half of his face severely burned in the explosion. He hadn't gotten the wound bandaged yet, so Kirk could see the burn marks.

"I'm assuming all of us are standing here because of one issue," Kirk began. Everyone nodded. Kirk looked around approvingly, then continued.

"Now, after Admiral Adama did some peeking around on _Galactica_ , and what he found is, simply put, a xenophobic terrorist cell, operating in the fleet. They aren't happy with our help recently, and want to get rid of us. They've been calling for the Colonials to separate from the Federation. Another thing. There's a conservative party that's been rallying since last year. It's been calling for closing relations between us and to limit rights to the Gemenese and Sagittarions because of their involvement in some of the terrorist attacks, and it's been gaining ground recently since said terrorist attacks." Adama picked up the strings from there.

"And with the elections coming up in a few months," Adama continued, "They might vote to leave the alliance."

"People are afraid, but they have good reason to. The last year or so have been…crazy, to say the least," Apollo said.

"I've never seen the people this paranoid before, except when they found out Cylons looked like humans," Connors said.

"And it'll only get worse," Kirk said.

* * *

Cavil walked down the corridor of the Basestar, headed towards CIC. A Five walked up, and said, "We've got reinforcements arriving. Three more Basestars, two Patrolstars, one Attackstar, and three shieldstars."

Cavil nodded. "We got our Basestars, but one less Shieldstar than expected. On the other hand, we got the two Patrolstars and the lone Attackstar, so I guess that makes it up."

The Five nodded. "Seems like a good trade off. Are you going to be contacting Lucifer about Raider complements?" Cavil stopped and turned to look at him.

"As a matter of fact, I am. So how many ships are in our fleet now?" The Five didn't hesitate before answering,

"36 in total, but Martok says he's waiting to bring in some more D7's. He also says that the total number should be around 40 by the time we're ready." Cavil smiled, and began to walk again, the Five not far behind.

* * *

Martok walked into the Command Nexus of Cavil's Basestar, looking around approvingly. As Cavil walked in, he gave a somewhat odd smile, and walked over.

"So have the D7's arrived yet?" Cavil asked, going straight to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, they have arrived before scheduled," Martok replied.

Cavil nodded, approving of the early arrival of those ships.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but we just got another squadron of Raiders coming in early. That puts our tally of raiders at about 8 or so." Martok smiled as he looked out of the viewport.

"Good. I think we are ready, you think not?" Cavil thought only for a moment before replying,

"Yeah. I think we are."

* * *

Adama shook his head as another report came in.

"The _Nova_ has had another terrorist attack. A suicide bomber fired into a crowd of enlisted crewmen and pilots before blowing himself up, killing 35 and injuring 150, and completely destroyed a Viper MK. VII," Adama said, as Kirk, Connors, and Tigh stood off to his side, listening to the whole report.

Kirk shook his head. "The 5th this week alone. This is getting out of hand," he said. "What do you propose?"

Adama shrugged. "Not sure what we can do at all. We could declare martial law, but that's a terrible idea, with what happened the last time we did that," Adama said, looking up at Tigh. Tigh became very uncomfortable, and backed away. Kirk looked confused. Adama elaborated.

"The last time we declared martial law was when Lieutenant Valerii shot me twice in the chest, confining me to the hospital for a week, while Saul ran the ship. He declared martial law, and things went downhill from there. He swore never to do that again."

Kirk nodded. "We've had something similar to this happen in the early 21st century. There were a recent spate of terrorist attacks leading to the United States of America's 2016 presidential election, and no one knew what to do about it, beside ban a certain ethnic group from the country or, in the case of one presidential candidate, build a wall and deport all the people of that ethnicity." Adama was intrigued, realizing that the two situations were in fact very similar. He turned to look at Kirk, wanting to know what happened next.

"So what happened?"

Kirk shrugged. "History was never my strong point. Let's just say that hate and paranoia was a deciding factor in WWIII."

Adama looked surprised. "Three World Wars?"

Kirk smiled. "We're quite adept at destroying ourselves," he said, and Adama nodded in agreement.

"So are we."

* * *

The fleet jumped into position near the Federation border. Few patrols, if any, would be around, all pulled back to be reassigned to their fleets to take the offensive against the Klingons. Cavil knew this. He had agents planted around the Federation, most never knowing that Cylons were in their midst. The Klingon ships warped in not long after.

"Jump complete. We're now within a few jumps of Earth. We haven't been detected so far," Simon reported. Cavil nodded, and said, "Good. Surprise is what we need to crush the scourge of the universe known as humanity."

Martok chortled at the comment. "Wise words, Cavil. Wise words."

"Prep the fleet to jump," Cavil ordered.

"Alright, FTL will be spun up in 5 minutes," a Five reported.

"Go one ahead. We'll catch up quickly," Cavil said to Martok.

Martok simply nodded and barked out, "Sogh, 'aqroS warp."

The Klingons warped away in a brilliant display of colors, with the Cylons jumping away in a loud cacophony of light.

* * *

The _Horatio_ dropped out of warp over Luna, and set its heading towards Earth, and, en route, were accompanied by the _Excalibur_ and the _Lexington_ , all headed to Earth, all for repairs and refits.

* * *

The newly built Battlestar _Hades_ left drydock, gliding gracefully into open space. With a similar layout to the _Mercury_ -Type Battlestars, but with 4 flight pods arranged for all four to be separate with two on each side, and a 250 Viper complement, she was intended to be a carrier-oriented ship. She set a course for Spacedock, and met up with the rest of the Battlestars a few minutes later.

* * *

Kirk was still sitting in Meeting Room 4 when Spock issued Yellow Alert.

" _Yellow Alert. All crewmen, go to Yellow Alert. Raise emergency force fields and diver power from non-essential tasks. Captain Kirk, please report to the Bridge,_ " Kirk heard Spock announce over the intra-ship comms. Kirk immediately got up, pulled out his communicator, and hailed Spock.

"Spock, what's going on?" Kirk asked.

"A large fleet of Cylon and Klingon warships has just entered the system near Neptune, and destroyed our light defense platforms, and are engaged with our medium to heavy platforms," Spock replied, and Kirk wasted no time getting into action.

"Admiral Adama, General Connors, Major Adama, it's been a good talk, but we're all needed somewhere else. Admiral, we'll beam you to _Galactica_ 's CIC, ditto for you, General. Apollo, since you're already in flight gear, for some reason, we'll beam you straight into your cockpit. I'll be on the Bridge," Kirk said, as he gave the order, and all of them, Kirk not included, were beamed away in a swirl of yellow lights.

* * *

Kirk walked onto the Bridge, and right away asked, "Mr. Sulu, do you have a read on how many ships they have?"

Sulu wasted no time in responding. "40, Sir. They came prepared."

Kirk nodded. "Indeed they did, but we're not too bad off ourselves. Mr. Sulu, how many combat ready ships do we have in orbit, and what are they?"

Sulu looked over the list. "Well, it's quite a long one, Sir. We've three _Constitution_ -Class cruisers, one _Kelvin_ -Type explorer, one _Armstrong_ -Class medium cruiser, one of the _Galactica_ , _Orion_ , _Nova_ , _Valkyrie_ , and _Hades_ -Type Battlestars, two _Mercury_ -Type Battlestars, six Gunstars of various classes, one Firestar, one Jotunn, one Gungnir, and two Scythes. That amounts to about 23 ships that are combat ready, not including the six heavy defense platforms. But we're still outnumbered and mostly outgunned," Sulu finished. Kirk frowned.

"Well," Kirk said, standing up. "We'll have to make the best of it. Tell the fleet I'm taking command, and tell them to wait for my order," Kirk ordered Uhura, who replied with a curt "Yes, Sir" before reporting.

"Captain, the fleet has acknowledged your command and awaits your order." Kirk braced himself for the fight ahead.

"Engage."


	14. Fight for Survival

Chances of Survival

Chapter 14

A.N: May contain some gory detail and some more violent language, as I'm trying to improve my writing. You guys have been warned.

* * *

"Captain, the fleet has responded and awaits your orders," Uhura reported. Kirk braced himself for the fight ahead.

"Engage."

* * *

The Cylon cruisers and destroyers rushed forwards, forming a line while the Basestars launched Raiders and the Klingons were sending out their lighter ships. Thousands upon thousands of Raiders swarmed towards the Allied fleet, forming a dark, fluid mass of fighters.

Kirk visibly blanched at the sight. McCoy looked on with an expression of dread and, surprisingly, horror.

"My God, that looks just like-" McCoy began.

"The Swarm," Kirk finished quietly. He then shook head, clearing his mind of those memories from over a year ago. He then started barking out orders to the crew.

"Order the fleet to go to Red Alert, and engage the fighters, and engage the cruisers. Keep out of the range of those Basestars and D7's, though," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Sending orders," Uhura responded.

* * *

Not a few seconds after did the Colonial Fleet react to the orders. Adama, upon hearing the orders, started shouting out orders over the bustle in CIC.

"Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. Launch all Viper wings, along with the Assault Raptor wings. I want anyone who's ever flown a plane, up there in the air right now," Adama ordered.

"You got it, Bill," Tigh replied. "This is the XO. Launch all Viper and Assault Raptor wings. All of them, even the new pilots."

* * *

Apollo sat in his Viper Mk. VII cockpit as the orders were put through his speakers. Bracing himself for the violent G forces, he gave the launch crew a thumbs up, and was thrown back into his seat as the Viper accelerated at 7 G's. He looked up, and marveled at the sight of hundreds of Vipers and Raptors taking flight, all forming a massive line of ships, ready to engage the enemy. He joined up, and said, "Alright, guys. Good hunting."

* * *

"Birds are away, and joined up with the rest of the fleet's Vipers and Raptors," Tigh reported. Adama just nodded, still looking at the DRADIS screen on the console, showing many Viper and Raptor symbols, but many times more Raider symbols.

"Raise the shields, charge the phaser banks, and order all batteries to find a targeting solution."

* * *

Kirk stared at the viewscreen as the battle began.

"Captain, half a squadron of Heavy Raiders and Raiders just broke through our fighter line and are attacking the _Orion_ , which is losing its main guns," Sulu called out.

"Hard to port, bow down 45 degrees, then raise 35 degrees, and fire forward phaser banks," Kirk commanded. The mighty starship turned slowly, then started to turn faster as the thrusters started to have a visible effect on the motion of the ship.

"We're now in firing range, Captain," Sulu announced.

"Fire all forward banks in attack pattern Archer Five," Kirk ordered. The banks responded instantly, firing high energy bolts in a predetermined pattern, blasting Raiders into oblivion by the dozens. The Raiders responded by turning their attention towards the Enterprise, swarming the ship while firing bullets and missiles, almost all of them ricocheting harmlessly off the Enterprise's shield grid.

"Shields holding. Their weapons are doing negligible damage, Captain," Sulu reported. Kirk smiled, but the smile faded with the next report.

"Captain, two Basestars have just arrived, and have disabled the Orion, and are arming nuclear ordnance," Chekov reported.

"Quarter port roll, bow up 25, slide to starboard, and fire phasers, banks 1, 2, and 3. Prepare to defend the Orion-"

"Too late," Chekov said, with palpable sadness in his voice, as two nuclear tipped missiles slammed into the Battlestar's hull, which was then rent in two, and exploded, sending flaming debris flying in all directions, some hitting the Basestars, which sustained minimal damage. Kirk stood, quietly looking at the wreckage of the once mighty Battlestar's hull plating, then was jolted out of his thoughts by Chekov's next report.

"Proximity alert! Two Basestars and one Patrolstar at 8,472 meters off our aft and closing fast!" Chekov reported.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk ordered. "Fire all phasers!"

The Enterprise pivoted, firing its phaser banks as it turned to face the Cylon ships. The Patrolstar broke lines first, rushing forwards and firing its missiles, which were quickly dispatched by the Enterprise's phasers. The phasers then changed their target to the Patrolstar itself, shredding through the hull and causing massive damage, which was compounded when a torpedo detonated after punching through several decks. The explosion was spectacular, having ignited the tylium fuel stored in large containers. Kirk was momentarily blinded by the blast, but quickly recovered.

"Chekov, what's the status of our fleet?" Kirk asked.

"Checking, Captain," Chekov replied. "Reports coming in. We've lost our Firestar, and all of our escorts, but none of our capital ships, and the Horatio is coming under heavy fire," he finished.

"Set an intercept course, maximum impulse," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

Captain Cusak of the Horatio lifted herself off the ground, only to be thrown down again.

"Report!" Cusak said, as she got up for the second time.

Helmsman Belzen simply shook his head as he read the reports coming from throughout the ship.

"Main power's offline, we've lost shields, and weapons are toast. We've got boarders on Decks 5-8, and the Armory is coming under attack," he responded.

Cusak swore, and punched the armrest of the Captain's chair. She mentally went over the options in her head. She tried the first one.

"Impulse?" she asked. Belzen shook his head.

"They've almost been completely destroyed by the heavy weapons fire. Warp drive's also offline, but if we divert power to the reactors, we might be able to-" Belzen said, before his console exploded in a massive display of sparks and flaming debris. Cusak flinched, and walked over, knelt down, and saw that Belzen had a quite large piece of metal in his neck, severing the carotid arteries and killing him almost instantly. Blinking back tears at the death of her dear friend, she got up. The console was almost completely fried, but still useable, and Belzen's seat was quickly filled by his replacement.

"Divert all power to impulse reactors, and do whatever you can to get them online," Cusak ordered the Lieutenant.

"Sir?" the crewmen asked. "What are you trying to do?"

Cusak paused, considering her options again, and solidifying her position on her choice.

"The ship's gone, Lieutenant. Let's give her a send-off."

* * *

"Admiral, Main Gun 15 is out of ammunition, and is requesting orders," a crewmen reported to Adama.

"Order the crew to shift to Main Gun 18," Adama ordered.

"Admiral!" Tyrol walked in, as the ship shook and sparks flew. "We've got a boarding party on Deck B, section 15, frames 26-30, and a hull breach one deck below that."

"Order Marines to intercept. Stand by to repel boarders!" Tigh ordered.

Quickly, the Marines filed out of CIC.

* * *

Sergeant Matthew Daniels now hated his job.

It was fine before the Fall. All he had to do was make sure the ship's crewmen didn't fight too much, and maybe shoot up some pirates. Then the Fall came, and he had to fight Cylons, some of which were bulletproof. Then the rebellion came, and he had to defend his life against the mutineers. These things made Matthew feel like every day could be his last. Sure, Earth was a nice twist, but then the Cylons allied with those Klingons, or something like that, and unleashed a whole new hell, especially on that one planet.

 _Snap out of it,_ Daniels thought, mentally berating himself for getting distracted. _We have to fight the Godsdamn Cylons again. Oh boy._

He and the other Marines entered the breached area, and immediately could tell there had been Cylons there.

Bodies were piled on the floor, which was slick with dark red blood. Matthew looked over to his left, down the next corridor, and saw the ground was littered with body parts, all still spilling blood. Matthew had to take extra effort not to lose what little lunch he had, and saw that the rest of the Marines were going through similar experiences.

Matthew heard screams.

Whipping around, he brought up the gun, cocking it at the same time, ready to kill at a moment's notice. The Marines followed, a fraction of a second later.

No one. He lowered his gun, and heard the screams again, realizing that they were farther down the corridor. He gestured towards the corridor, and started moving down it. The Marines followed.

* * *

The Enterprise shook again as a torpedo detonated off its bow, the shields taking the brunt of it. Kirk nearly fell yet again as the inertial dampeners dampened, but didn't quite eliminate, the rocking of the hull.

"Captain, forward shields are down to 15%," Sulu reported.

"Divert auxiliary power to forward shields, are redistribute power to compensate," Kirk calmly replied. Sulu nodded, and his fingers flew, pressing buttons, typing in commands, and inputting orders.

Kirk sat down just as a particularly large explosion rocked the ship and things went flying.

"Bow up 45 degrees, 35 degree roll to starboard, prepare for tactical maneuver Delta 7," Kirk ordered. Sulu simply nodded, and complied, and was about to say something, but was cut off when his console overloaded and blew up, throwing him back across the Bridge and was knocked unconscious, his face and chest covered in third-degree burns. Kirk looked over in shock, but turned back to face Chekov.

"What's our status?" Kirk yelled over the din of battle.

Chekov looked over his display. He shook his head.

"We've lost 2 defense platforms, and the Kelvin-type is destroyed, along with all but one of the Gunstars and most of the other escort ships. We have about 14 ships left," he reported. Kirk grimaced.

"Fall back to the defense platforms and set up a tight defense perimeter," Kirk ordered. Chekov nodded.

" _All ships, fall back to the defense platforms and form a perimeter. All ships, fall back to the defense platforms and form a perimeter,"_ Chekov announced to the fleet.

Slowly, then more quickly, the diminished fleet began to fall back.

* * *

Matthew continued to walk down the corridor, and the screams were getting louder.

 _Pull it together, Matt,_ he thought. _Getting scared won't help much now._

He turned the corner, into another corridor, and the Cylons pounced.

They swarmed out of an adjacent corridor, and ran towards the Marines, firing along the way. Matthew ducked, and opened fire into the Cylons, shooting in their general direction, and the Marines did the same. The Cylons fell on them.

Matthew ducked again to dodge the slashing claws of the Centurion, and fired a burst of rounds into its chest. It flinched away, then extended a combat machete, and swung. Matthew brought up his assault rifle, blocking the blow, and whipped out his sidearm, and fired three times at the Centurion's head with the explosive-tipped bullets.

The Centurion screamed as its brains were blown out, and a gaping hole was blasted in its head. It started leaking some liquid that Matthew did know what it was. His expression hardened, and he shot the Centurion another 4 times, killing it, and spraying liquid everywhere.

Matthew got up, and looked around. The Marines were being torn to pieces. Literally. One Marine was screaming as the Centurion slowly ripped his arm out of his socket, blood soaking his whole uniform. Another Marine was lying face down, all of his limbs torn off gruesomely. Blood was splattered on the walls, and slicked the floor. Matthew got up, and cocked his gun, and charged at the Centurions, yelling a bloodcurdling war cry.

* * *

He wished he had a chair.

Adama fell to the ground again, just as he had gotten back up from the last time. He had several cuts and bruises, and several burns on his face and hands. Still he got up, and continued to fight, the Galactica being torn to shreds at the hands of three Basestars.

"Admiral, what are your orders?" a crewman asked Adama. Adama mulled his options over for a moment.

"Order all batteries to achieve targeting solution on the nearest Basestar, and switch to salvo fire. Phaser banks and torpedo launchers, keep the other ones off our backs. Bow plane down 15 degrees, and turn to port 67 degrees," Adama ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

The Galactica turned to port, and started descending while the batteries maintained a devastating salvo fire and the phasers worked their magic on the rest of the Basestars.

Adama was thrown forward this time, and face-planted on the table, bruising his face and causing a nosebleed. He looked around, as sparks flew and crewmen recoiled as console exploded or erupted in flames. TIgh was barking orders, while Marines poured out of CIC, headed to one of the now numerous breached in the hull.

* * *

"Captain, the Galactica's weapons are failing," Sulu announced to Kirk. Kirk nodded.

"Mr. Sulu, ahead full, set a course for the Galactica, prepare to execute tactical maneuver Omega 4."

Sulu smiled. It was his favorite maneuver, partially because he created it.

The Enterprise lurched forward, picking up speed as it pulled away from the enemy it was currently engaging. In a moment of inspiration, Sulu dumped the Enterprise's spare core, to send it tumbling towards the Galactica's closest Basestar.

* * *

Adama somehow got to his feet again as the ship shook and fires burned freely in CIC. His face was severely burned, and his uniform was in tatters, with holes and burned off parts taking up most of the area on it. He had numerous cuts on his face, several of which still bled. He took a good look around CIC. Tigh was unconscious, having hit his head on the center DRADIS console. Most of the crewmen were unconscious, and the rest were either dead or dying. Only one or two weren't harmed in any significant way.

Galactica wasn't better off. Most of its fighters were either destroyed or damaged and forced to land, and most of its weapons were out of ammunition or destroyed, while the phaser banks were out of power and the torpedo launchers had had a magazine detonation, destroying the launchers and the neighboring compartments. The Galactica was hit again, this time near the propulsion system, and the ship lurched dangerously, with the separate sections lurching visibly as the ship was hit again.

"Prepare to abandon ship," Adama ordered. The remaining crewmen nodded, and started announcing the order throughout using the PA system.

"Get a targeting solution on the nearest Basestar, and set a collision course," Adama continued.

The Galactica groaned, as the ship rolled to port, and the engines kicked into high gear, headed towards the nearest Basestar.  
But fate is fickle, and things rarely go the way people want them to.

"Admiral, the Enterprise has arrived!" One of the crewmen announced.

* * *

The Enterprise sailed in at full impulse, headed directly for the nearest Basestar. At the last moment, she changed tack, and slid to port and turned to starboard, bringing her weapons to bear as she essentially drifted past the Basestar, inflicting massive damage. The Basestar's missile system was knocked offline.

And then the tylium lines ruptured.

Much like the Orion, the Basestar exploded, the entire structure detonating like a firework, shrapnel and hull plating flying everywhere.

Kirk squinted his eyes as the ship's tylium lit up the space around it. The crew was silent for a moment, then relaxed, sharing a few smiles. Kirk's smile quickly dropped off his face, and he went straight back into Captain mode.

"Mr. Sulu, special tactical maneuver 47."

"Yes, Sir," Sulu replied.

* * *

As the Enterprise turned, a hatch opened on the back of the neck section. A faintly glowing blue pod streaked out of the hatch, headed directly for a nearby Basestar, and, a few hundred meters off, it detonated.

The blast, many times more powerful than the nuclear warheads the Basestar could actually take on, ripped the Basestar's center pylon to shreds, and blasted the remaining pieces away, throwing chunks everywhere. Kirk grimly nodded.

"Concentrate weapons fire on the last Basestar," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Sulu said. Spock interrupted Kirk's next order.

"Captain, they are activating something on the Basestar. I cannot confirm what this is, though it is likely a weapon of sorts," he said. Kirk's eyes flashed with alarm.

"Mr. Sulu, destroy that Basestar now! Fire all weapons!"

"Captain, weapons aren't responding!" Sulu reported back, fingers flying on his display, trying to gain weapons power back.

"Captain, we've lost power to engines and propulsion!" Chekov said as the engines went out and the Enterprise lost its stable orbit.

"Divert power from auxiliary to compensate!" Kirk ordered.

"Auxiliary power failing quickly," a crewman announced.

Kirk;s expression hardened as he mentally considered his options.

"Spock, what are our options?" Kirk asked.

Spock didn't respond for a moment as he mentally formed a list of viable options, and discarded ones that would not fit possible criteria or would cost too many lives in the process. He removed several items from his list, then prioritized, and presented them accordingly.

"There are few options we can successfully and reasonably accomplish to resolve this problem," Spock began, as the lights flickered and most went out. Kirk looked at the now dead lights, and gestured for Spock to hurry up. Spock got the message.

"The most likely option would be to manually override the power and reset most of the systems on the ship. However, this is not a viable option, considering the virus would simply move to an essential section of the computer system that cannot be deactivated.

"What about resetting all systems?" Kirk asked.

"Not logical, as the processes required would also be included in the system-wide reset, and we cannot survive without several of those processes. There is a possibility, though, if you manage to reset the systems at each of the 4 override points."

"We'll make it work," Kirk said, as he got out of the chair and started for the turbolift.

"Captain, one last thing I must discuss," Spock said. Kirk turned around to face him.

"The only way," Spock began, "to successfully remove the virus systematically without jeopardizing the ship's crew is to abandon ship."

Kirk nodded. He walked over to the ship's PA system.

"This is the Captain," Kirk announced. "Abandon Ship. I repeat, Abandon Ship."

* * *

Chase Walker was walking down the street when he heard the explosions. Jolting out of his routine, he ran towards the nearest open spot with a clear view of the surrounding bay.

Dozens, if not hundreds of black streaks shot out of the sky, all headed for San Francisco.

Chase started when the ancient "Air Raid" alarm started sounding. People milled about, confused at the fact that an Air Raid alarm was going off. A loud rumble and crack startled Chase. Looking in the direction of a nearby park, he saw the ground split open, and, with loud whirring noises, heavy phaser batteries rise out of the ground, along with several Colonial heavy guns and anti-aircraft weaponry. They started firing, loud explosions rocking the city. People started realizing what was going on, and started to back away, but not before a large wave of Raiders swarmed forward, strafing everything in sight.

Chase ducked as the high-caliber bullets punched through glass, metal, and people around him, screams filling the air, and the scent of blood permeating it. Chase looked up towards the enemy fighters, and saw yellow-white streaks come flying out of the mass of ships. Chase realized what they were too late.

Running for cover, he had just reached a building, threw open the door, and was just about to enter as the first missile hit mere meters from him, throwing him off his feet as the building collapsed forward onto him.

* * *

Kirk ran down the hallway, frantically trying to reach the first override switch, as the crew ran in differing directions, most yelling orders and getting into their Kelvin Pods. He could hear the hiss and faint whistling of the pods being launched, and smelled the scent of burned wires in the direction he was heading.

He ran into the next section of the ship, and quickly ran into the nearest Emergency Supplies room, and picked up a simple oxygen rebreather and Starfleet standard-issue augmented reality glasses. Continuing to run, he rapidly donned the things he had picked up during his short pause.

He found an open Jeffries Tube, and quickly slipped into it, and brought up a display of the ship's network of tubes on his glasses. The ship shook violently, shaking Kirk around in his uncomfortably tight Jeffries Tube. Swearing, he slid down the ladder to the end of the tube, and took in his surroundings.

He was at the first override location.

* * *

Spock braced himself against the chair as the ship took another missile hit.

"Mr. Sulu, divert power to shields and stabilizers," Spock ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Sulu replied, quickly routing power from the Kitchen blender, which was left on when the cook left, to the lateral stabilizers, leveling out the ship some more, giving the ship a couple more minutes in its decaying orbit over Earth, as the defense platforms were shot out of the sky, and Gunstars became locked in Earth's deadly grip, disintegrating in the atmosphere. Spock looked anxiously over his shoulder to the turbolift, hoping for Kirk to work a little faster.

The ship continued falling, hull plating peeling away and burning in the air of the upper thermosphere.

* * *

The noise was quiet at first, but now it was so loud Kirk could barely concentrate. It was a quiet whisper at first, but quickly became a loud roar as the ship hit the mesosphere. Most meteors burned up at this layer, but Kirk pushed it out of his mind, deciding that that little blurb of information didn't help matters.

He had managed to get to the other three, quickly resetting the systems, bringing most of the systems online, including the fusion reactors, but didn't have enough time to cold-restart the engines.

He tiredly ran down the last corridor on Deck 16, with the override switch at the end of the corridor, when he felt a large wave of nausea come over him, and his feet lifted off the floor.

* * *

Commander John Bridger knew that it was almost over.

His ship, the Katana, a Titan-Class Gunstar, was on its last leg of its life. Its weapons had been knocked out of commission long ago, and its shields had been taken out almost as soon as the battle started. Most of the decks were breached, with Cylon Centurions flooding almost all areas of the ship. He nearly fell as the ship shook hard, bombarded by several Basestars. Swearing, he mentally listed his options, and picked the one he liked best.

"Abandon ship," Bridger ordered over the intraship system. He walked over to the Helm console, got a lock on the nearest Klingon heavy cruiser, and set a collision course. He speed walked over to the stairs, and got to a Emergency Evacuation Pod. Opening the pod doors, he walked in, sat down, and activated the Standard Emergency Protocol.

The Pod launched, and streaked away towards Earth, while the Gunstar sped, burning, collapsing, dying, into the surprised Klingon ship. Bridger looked away as the ship exploded in a massive blast, sending shockwaves through space and debris everywhere. He looked back at the remains of his ship, and a tear glistened in his eye.

* * *

Kara dodged the Raider on her, and immediately regretted it.

Her Viper's left wing was quickly shredded to pieces by the Raiders powerful guns, but stopped when Kara executed a tight, full 180 degree turn and shot up the Raider, punching holes in every vital part of the fighter as it burst into flames and spiraled out of control. Kara sighed and took in her surroundings, mentally listing more important details.

 _OK, I don't see most of my wing, nor Apollo. Most of them are probably dead. The Raiders are regrouping to form a front, and the Vipers are forming another line with the Assault Raptors leading them. Smart._

Kara flipped her Viper around in a quick maneuver and joined up with the line. Her helmet registered names, and she smiled, having found Apollo's name in the line.

"Starbuck to Apollo, how's it going?" Kara said with a smile. Her smile widened when she saw Apollo turn, then do a mini double take.

"Kara?" Apollo said.

"Yeah?"

"We couldn't find you. Your beacon was offline, and we thought you were dead," Apollo said.

"Well, I'm not dead yet. You guys ready?" Kara said, getting back to business. Apollo got the message.

"We've got a defense picket of Viper MK VII's while we wait a little for the remaining Vipers. We're almost ready," Apollo explained.

"Go. Go now," Kara said.

"We still have Vipers still engaged-"

"If we don't engage now, we'll lose! GO!"

Apollo's expression hardened, and he gave the order.

"Apollo, Assault Group A. Forward!" Apollo said, pushing his Viper to speed. The group followed.

They were about to engage with the Assault Raptors when a massive ship and its fleet burst into existence right on top of them.

"This is Admiral Jon Turner of the Copernicus Defense Fleet. Can we be of assistance?"

* * *

Kirk flailed around in the air as the artificial gravity was overcome by the free falling of the Enterprise. The wind noise was extremely loud, almost deafening. He grabbed onto a bar, and pulled forward, launching himself down the corridor. He floated into the room of the final override. The entire place shook rapidly and violently as the ship was coming apart. Kirk opened the cover, lifted the safety cover, and accessed the main override. He started inputting command as fast as he could. He finished putting in the last command, and opened the security cover, and finally got to the switch.

Kirk was sweating profusely now, the ship's fate resting directly in his hands. He put in a couple more commands, and the security light turned green. Kirk relaxed slightly. As he reached to turn the large switch, the compartment he was in finally blew out, exposing the inside to the atmosphere, and sucking everything in there out.

Including Captain Kirk.

Kirk quickly grabbed onto a large wire, holding on with all his might. He grunted with the mighty strain on his arm as he tried to avoid being sucked out. He reached out with his other arm, reaching for all it was worth, and turned the switch, just as the wire snapped, and Kirk was sucked out into the upper troposphere.

* * *

The Raiders stood no chance.

The Vipers and Raptors swarmed forward, launching missiles and firing their guns into the mass of Cylon fighters gathered before they could recover, destroying dozens before they could mount a response.

Kara whooped with glee as she fired, shooting up one full of holes and blowing up another with a well-placed missile. The com channels lit up with laughs and whoops as the other Vipers joined in, shooting and blowing up several Raiders.

The Cylons finally responded, simply forgoing the firing of their guns and simply launching all the missiles in their collective payload.

Kara's grin fell off her face as she saw the mass of missiles coming straight at them.

The next minutes were kind of a blur to Kara, as she ducked, flipped, slid, and used every maneuver she had picked up in flight school to avoid the deadly missiles streaking towards her and the Assault Group.

She dodged again, sliding sideways and shooting off in a random direction, trying to get a good opportunity to shoot down the missiles.

A Raider fell out of its formation to pursue her, and Kara knew that her job was about to get quite a bit harder.

Flipping around again, she opened fire, shooting the three missiles, but missing the Raider. The Raider opened fire, punching holes in the vertical stabilizer and the wings. She swore, then broke off, as it launched a high powered, conventional warhead. It streaked away, headed straight at her, and didn't waver as she dropped decoys and flares. It fired again, taking out several of the RCS thrusters, throwing her Viper off balance, and tumbling through space. It moved in for the kill.

 _Well, this is it_ , Kara thought. _Kinda wished to see Anders one more time._ She closed her eyes, and braced for the searing heat and nothingness that would follow. It didn't happen. Kara's eyebrows raised, and she opened her eyes to see that the Raider was being dispatched by heavy phaser fire. She looked up, and the sight that greeted her made her whoop again in glee.

* * *

Matthews ducked into another corridor, and chucked a grenade, blowing up mere meters from him, shredding several Centurions to piecemeal. They screamed in agony, which made his blood curdle. Peeking out again, he saw that they were grouping up, and carried a large anti-personnel weapon.

 _Shit_ , he thought. _I kind of wanted to live until 40._

He seized the initiative, and grabbed his grenade belt, ripped it off, and quickly hooked his finger through all of the safety pins. Ripping them all out at the same time, he grabbed three simultaneously, and ignited the fuses. He jumped out into the corridor, threw the belt with all of his might, and leaped back under cover just as the grenades detonated, throwing him sideways into the wall, and dazed him. Slowly getting to his feet, he limped out to check the damage.

No Centurions were left standing, with only a few actually still alive, albeit with mortal wounds and screaming their heads off. He quickly dispatched all of them with his sidearm.

Sighing, he sat down against the wall, and closed his eyes, shutting himself out from the outside world.

* * *

"Captain, power's back online!" Sulu reported. Spock turned to face him immediately.

"Engines?"

"Yes, Sir. Engines are now back online."

"Sir! We're over New York City and at 15,000 meters are dropping!"

"Is there enough time to use thrusters to engage a full stop?" Spock asked. Sulu shook his head.

"No, Sir," Sulu said, then got an idea, and started furiously typing in commands. Spock and Chekov looked over at him anxiously.

"Mr. Sulu, I would appreciate it if you would speed up your idea," Spock said.

"I'm trying, Sir. Got it!" Sulu said triumphantly, as he finalized the command, and shoved the warp engagement lever down.

* * *

Patrick Allen looked up as a large mass overshadowed the city. Looking up, he noticed for the first time a large Constitution-Class ship falling down towards the city. Eyes widening, he started backing away from it, and broke into a dead sprint, others doing the same. He turned to look up again, and ducked as the Enterprise jumped to warp, creating a vacuum and shockwave at the same time, blowing out windows on dozens of buildings, and a large piece of glass hurtled down towards him.

* * *

Kara whooped in happiness as she took a good look at the Federation reinforcement fleet. Comprised of 15 ships, the Federation ships quickly routed the enemy forces, and sent out emergency shuttles to rescue the survivors.

* * *

Kirk would be screaming, but he wouldn't have heard it anyways.

He contented himself with a minor scream as he fell towards the big chunk of dirt and water commonly known as the Earth. He had lost his communicator when he was thrown out, but he was one of the first to get one of those new combadges, built into his insignia. All he had to do to activate it was to tap it.

He tapped it, and tried sending a message, but nothing happened, so he simply activated the emergency beacon and continued to scream.

* * *

"Captain, I think we've got a lock on Captain Kirk," Chekov said. Spock turned to face him.

"Are you certain?" he asked. Chekov nodded.

"His new emergency beacon was just activated moment ago. We're locking on as of this moment."

Spock turned to face Sulu.

"Do you have a lock on the Captain yet, Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked hurriedly. Mr. Sulu shook his head.

"Not yet, Sir, we're still locking on to him. We'll have a lock in about 25 seconds-"

"Sir, projected time to impact on ground is about 20 seconds," Chekov said. He quickly got up, and ran towards the Transporter Room.

"Mr. Chekov will attempt to manually get a lock. Mr. Sulu, keep doing what you can do to make sure the Captain arrives safely," Spock said.

"Doing what I can, Sir. Doing what I can," Sulu replied, as he began tapping on his console rapidly.

* * *

Kirk continued to hurtle through the atmosphere, now only about 8,000 meters high.

 _Hey, I can see the Empire State Building from here_ , Kirk thought.

As he fell closer to the ground, he started remembering events from his Starfleet career. His first year of exploration in his first five-year mission. His encounter with the Mirror Universe in his second year. The attack by the Swarm in his third year. And this. Meeting Admiral Adama, and going through several tense moments that defined his experience with the Colonials. All of this flashed through his mind as he plummeted to 5,000 meters...4,000 meters...3,000 meters...2,000 meters...1,500 meters…

…And landed on the Transporter Pad in Transporter Room 1 on the Enterprise, the materialization effect already dissipating. He groaned, and rolled over to look at the small group gathered around. Chekov, who had come from the Bridge to help with the transporter lock; Scotty; who had come up from Engineering to help in whatever way he could; and Spock, who, astonishingly, had a faint smile on his face as he stood there. Kirk smiled back, then got up. Bone walked in quickly with a group of nurses.

"Jim! You alright?" Bones asked, as he pulled out a tricorder and waved it around his face.

"Yeah! Never better, after falling through the troposphere and almost dying by impalement on the Empire State Building," Kirk replied sarcastically. Bones rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"You appear to be fine, though you have burns all over your body, and several mildly severe cuts," Bones said, quickly diagnosing the Captain. Kirk mentally made his own diagnosis, and concurred with Bones. He hadn't noticed before, but he indeed had several first, second, and third degree burns, but from what Kirk wasn't sure. He checked further, He had a large gash on his forehead, shallow but long, cutting from just above his right eyebrow to his temple to his upper cheek. He also had a long gash down his shin, and another on his left arm, this one deep, and yet another one, this time a shallow stab wound, when Kirk accidentally impaled himself on a sharp metal pole. He felt tired all of a sudden, and slumped, Bones allowing himself to be Kirk's brace.

"How about a night in Medbay?" Bones asked. Kirk simply nodded slightly before falling unconscious.

* * *

A day later, Kirk felt much better.

After spending a night recovering in Medbay and wired to a machine or three, he felt much better.

He sat up in his Medbay bed, and fell deep into thought.

* * *

A Few hours later, Kirk walked into the Enterprise's Conference Room Two, and saw that Admiral Adama, Apollo, a Model Six and Eight, Spock, General Connors, and Admiral Turner had all congregated. Apollo's expression changed of one of annoyance when Kirk arrived. Adama looked at Apollo, then at Kirk, and shook his head. He turned to face Kirk.

"There's an urgent matter we'd like to discuss with you about," Adama began, bringing an inquisitive expression to Kirk's face.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

Adama shifted in his seat, and sighed.

"Ever since the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, we've been pursued through space, and attacked, over and over again, and it hasn't stopped ever when we arrived at Earth. I'm tired of this running and defensive maneuvers. It's time to go on the offensive," Adama said. Kirk nodded in consent.

"I agree with you, but we've been at war with the Klingons for several months now, and it's been going badly. We've lost several systems, and the Third Fleet was routed just yesterday. We should go on the offense, but there's no key Cylon installation that we know of that can be attacked reasonably," Kirk said.

"We have an idea on how to do just that," Adama said, prompting a skeptical look on Kirk's face.

"You do?" Kirk asked.

Adama nodded. He turned to the Model Six, who shifted uncomfortably.

"The Cylons have this…ability to 'resurrect' themselves after dying, because only the bodies die. When their physical form dies, their conscious is uploaded into the Cylon network and redownloaded into another, identical body. Since the Cylons, like the Colonials, traveled deep space often, most Cylons were out of range of our homeworld, so we built Resurrection Ships to extend the range. We have about a dozen or so of these, though the Ones probably pushed to build more. These ships are all controlled through the Resurrection Hub," the Six explained. Kirk nodded.

"So…You're saying that we should attack the Hub, and destroy their ability to resurrect Cylons," Kirk said. The Six nodded.

"Ok, now we have an idea on what to do. There are about 12 or so ships still orbiting Earth from our fleet, along with about 5 or so ships in adjacent structures," Kirk said, everyone in the room paying close attention. "If we can find the location of the Hub, we can strike at the heart of their war effort."

The Six raised her hand and stated,

"The Hub is a very important ship in the Cylon military, so it jumps every six hours, and is always guarded by three Basestars and two Patrolstars, though the number will most likely double by now. The Hybrids would probably know where it is." Kirk nodded.

"Do what you can. I'm assembling a task force of about 10 to 15 ships or so. We depart in a week," Kirk said, and walked out of the room.


	15. Author's Note

A.N: Sorry everyone, if you were anticipating the next chapter. As some of you may know, I've been really busy, with homework, tennis practice, and some of my other projects. As of now, I've begun to work on re-writing Chances of Survival in earnest, and I've finished the first two chapters, with Chapter 3 begun. I hope to complete the rewrite of most, if not all chapters, by the end of May, or maybe June. Who knows.

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who pointed out issues with continuity, and suggested edits, along with those who supported me through this entire endeavor. Yes, I am aware of the major plot hole in Chapter 3, the minor one in Chapter 14. I will attempt to modify the plotline to remove those, and develop plots, sub-plots, and other arcs to improve the story. I might insert another arc before chapter 7, or something.

Again, sorry for those who are still waiting for the next chapter. To sort of compensate for that, I'll give a little teaser:

Kirk, and a few others are going to have their hands full, dealing with the same terrorist cell that blew up a large portion of Galactica's CIC, critically injuring Kirk, Adama, and a good dozen others. And there will be a little (spoiler: major) plot twist at the end of that chapter. Stay tuned!

Rather sincerely,

 _JimKirk1_


End file.
